Borderlands 3: Retelling
by Dovahkiin795
Summary: Seven years have passed since the death of Handsome Jack. Pandora was finally able to know peace... more or less. But during those past seven years a new threat has been building up an army to claim the Vaults that have been revealed through out the whole galaxy. But five new Vault Hunters will try and stop them. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Pandora. A planet infamously known for its dangerous wildlife, bandit clans, and its almost never ending dry desert surface. Clean water is a rarity and as such it is treated as if it's gold. So anyone is willing to fight to the death to get any for themselves. Plant life, the kind that is alive and not a fire hazard waiting to happen. Is also rare and kinda not seen too often. To a point where some local Pandora natives don't even know what a living plant looks like or what one even is. However that's only if you live in the desert areas of the planet. Pandora does have forests, wetlands, jungles, and swamps. But those biomes are located pretty far and you might not survive the trip to see em.

In high orbit is the planet's never rotating moon named Elpis. The moon is well known for its lava filled scars caused by the Dahl Corporation's mining operations. Causing lots of its residents to seek shelter in Concordia. One of the last safe havens for the people to live out a normal and peaceful existence. The moon, just like the planet it orbits. Held secrets within itself. Secrets that could turn any good man into something evil.

On Pandora in the far distance is the crash-site of Helios. One of Hyperion's greatest creations, now abandoned and left for the planet to claim. Years ago the space station was a symbol of fear. Now it serves as warning sign for any mega-corporations not to come down here and cause trouble.

Up from space, whether it's a ship flying by or on the moon. Anyone can see the large glowing purple scar on the surface caused by Handsome Jack tricking Roland and co into opening the first Vault. By doing this the once rare alien element known as eridium became a lot more common.

Pandora has experienced its fair share of adventures. Trying to find their place in the galaxy. Wondering if they even have a place in it, or are just looking for fame and glory. Regardless of whatever your reasons are for being on the planet. Just know you're going to find it there.

* * *

Inches away from a short drop off stands a young man in his mid-twenties. The man has short-softly spiked blonde hair, hazel eyes, and fair-white skin. He stands at six feet and one inch in height and has an average build with some fairly built muscled arms. His outfit comprises of a sleeveless red hoodie with a black dragon on the back facing whoever is standing directly behind him, a black T-shirt worn underneath, black jeans with red knee guards, and red and black sneakers. On his hands are a pair of black fingerless gloves and covering his forearms are red bracers. He was soon joined by four other people. Two females, a male, and most surprisingly a robot.

The old man has both white hair and facial hair. Over the man's left eye is a tech based eye-patch. Despite being old, the man looks like he can still hold his own and keep up in a fight. His outfit comprises of a dark open jacket with a high collar with the interior being yellow. On his left shoulder is a small pauldron and covering his elbows are elbow guards. Long dark fingerless gloves being worn over his hands with reinforcements on the knuckles to pack an extra punch. Underneath the jacket is a grey shirt and underneath that seems to be a black bodysuit as it both reaches and covers the man's entire neck. Around and below the waist are dark pants and metal knee length boots.

One of the females appears to be in her late twenties with dark skin, a slender but well built body, and long dark hair tied into a ponytail with the tip dyed a blue color. Her outfit comprises of a black leather vest with a high collar and with metal spike studs on the right side, a purple top showing off her abs, a purple drape tied around her waist, black jeans that are slightly torn up, and black combat boots. The most shocking thing about her is the fact she's one of the legendary six Sirens.

The second female appears to be in her mid-twenties with fair-white skin, brown hair, and black lines below her eyes. Her outfit screams military service. A short sleeved black leather jacket, a army's helmet, a large shoulder pauldron showing off the Vladof symbol, green pants, an entire metal plating protecting her right leg, and shoes.

Lastly the robot has one green optic... and that's the only defining feature. As his entire torso area is covered up in a huge jacket with the hood pulled over his head. Most likely done to hide his true size. A large backpack is on his back with a dog dish hanging off the bottom. The robot walks up to a Skag that's playing with a poop stained poster by thrashing it around with its mouth. The animal has cybernetic green eyes, a red scarf worn around the neck, and a backpack on its back.

Pulling the poster out and giving the beast a couple pats on the head as a sign of affection. He watches as the creature runs off and then focuses his attention on the piece of paper. Over with the only blonde of the group. The young man stares at the place up ahead where he the other four people were suppose to meet up with the Crimson Raiders with narrowed eyes.

The saloon's red neon sign shoots out a dangerous amount of sparks and one of the letters even goes dim. Cars in the parking lot are either wrecked or on fire and a hung banner catches a little ember and goes up in flames. Falling to the ground and becoming an ash pile. The man knew this was the work of the large unified bandit group on the planet.

Not saying a word to each other and only giving quick glances. The five start heading for the saloon. Twenty seconds later they are standing in front of the swinging double doors. They undigistruct to reveal a small number of bandits inside trashing the place and making it their own. The surprised men and women look at the new arrivals with glares and sneers.

While the five grinned or smirked. The robot snaps his metal fingers together and his pet Skag jumps through the window and chops down on Tink and thrashes him around like a chew toy. All the while the small bandit screams out in terror. Getting down to one knee, the walking machine aims a gun and pulls the trigger. Killing a nearby bandit. He then points a finger and a Jabber emerges out of nowhere and rushes inside. The old man engages with a psycho, easily grabbing him and throwing him out the already broken window.

The pair of women went outside to fight off the bandits that came to investigate the sudden sound of gunfire. The helmeted woman guns down a few them with a pistol she had on her person. Throwing the gun down to the ground when it ran out of ammo. She jumps off the railing and a large mech digistructs around her. Landing on the ground hard enough to leave a sizable crack. The giant war machine unleashes a jet of flames from a flame-thrower. Burning anything living that's stupid enough to be in front of it.

Over with the Siren. She is brutally beating on a psycho who has no chance of defending himself. But then one of his buddies comes in to help by aiming a SMG and pulling the trigger. It would've been a hit if the dark skinned woman didn't dodge at the last minute. With her powers she summons a massive arm to grab the bandit from below and then summons another one to painfully slam him onto the ground.

Back inside the saloon, the old man has found himself in a small brawl. Surrounding him are a total of five bandits, but since it's universally known that bandits lack brains. They are going at him one at a time. Making it easy for him to take them out. Though one of the bigger ones manages to get the jump on him and punch him across the face.

Pulling out a device, the white haired man presses the red button and vanishes before the buff bearded bandit could slam down on him with both fists. The guy looks around in confusion till spotting the old man at the bar, drinking out from a glass. He looks at him with a smirk on his face, pulls out a SMG from his inventory, aims it at him, and pulls the trigger. Watching the big man fall to the floor and throwing the gun to the ground. He presses on the device again, but this time he presses down on the white button next to the red one. Resulting in a digi-clone of the older man to appear. It grabs a bottle off the counter and pours more drink into the empty glass. Downing it, he gives the clone a nod and rushes outside. The robot not far behind. (No longer wielding the gun he had before)

Over with the blonde, he's fighting off a few psychos. One male and one female. The female charges at him. "I can't wait to wear your skin!" She screamed out in glee. Just as her buzz-axe is about to make contact. The guy's body suddenly turns into a black shadowy mist. Causing the weapon to go completely right through him with no effect. "What the?" She said in confusion. The mist's hands reach out and snap the masked woman's neck. Body limply falling onto the wooden floor. The male psycho stares at the dead body of his fallen comrade and then back up at the mist. Blue LEDs staring right at pure hazel eyes. Reforming back into the blonde man. He raises his left hand and the black mist completely envelops it. Solidifying into a black hand with sharp claws at the end of each finger. With a swipe he claws at the psycho's throat, causing blood to shoot out and for him to grasp his neck and choke. Not waiting for him to die, he leaves the saloon and sees the aftermath of the battle. Wrecked trucks and corpses littered the dry rocky ground.

All five of them stand in the middle of the road. Proud at what they just did. But right then, a bus pulls up right in front of them like nothing happened. It comes to a stop and the side door opens up. "What a beautiful day. Full of opportunity." Said a portly man, as he stands between the open door and looks at the five Vault Hunters. "So. Who's coming?"


	2. Chapter 2

RE-EDIT 2

Twenty minutes have gone by and the five passengers within the large moving vehicle. Patiently waiting to reach their final destination, still haven't said a word to each other. Glancing over his left shoulder, the blonde sees the four individuals are keeping to themselves. The old man is sitting a few seats directly behind him and looking out the window to his right, the Siren is meditating on the other side of the bus one seat behind him, the helmeted woman is sitting on the other side as well just three seats behind the buff woman and is twirling a combat knife between her fingers, and lastly the robot sitting all the way at the back with his three pets.

Wanting to bring an end to the heavy silence. He opens his mouth and suddenly asks, "So what brought you guys to Pandora?" The four stop what they were doing and turn their heads in his direction, staring at him. The white haired man leans back into his seat, kicks his feet up onto the seat in front of him, and answers the question. "Came back to lay low for awhile boyo. Lots of people want me dead for lots of reasons. Also, the name's Zane Flynt."

"'Came back?'" He parroted and then asks, "You're from this planet?" Zane nods his head, "Born and raised. Though unlike most of the people here I was born with more than one brain cell. I reckon what my brothers are up to this days?"

He then looks towards the buff woman. "I'm hear for a fight. I was told Pandora has the most dangerous wildlife and bandit clans. Just mentioning them has my fists itching. Also my name is Amara." She cracks her fingers to show she means business.

Looking at the second female. "More or less the same with old guy. Vladof thinks I'm dead so I'm trying to stay under their radar. All the major corporations know not to bother with Pandora since the last three failed epicly here. The name's Moze."

Lastly he looks at the robot. "I go by FL4K. My reason for being here are the hunts. This planet has endless amounts of em for me and my pets." He gives the Skag, Jabber, and Spiderant that are surrounding him each a single pat on the head.

"What about you boyo? What brings you here to the galaxy's arsehole?" Asked Zane. For a few seconds he said nothing, not sure if he should tell the four. But knowing he's going to be working with them for an unknown lengthy amount of time. He only figured it be fair to reveal some information about himself. Also because each of them explained why they're here. Taking in a deep breath and letting it out. "Some very powerful men and women are looking for me. They want to capture me and study my shadow powers."

He shifts into his shadow-mist form and stays like that for five long seconds so they can soak in what they are seeing. A few of them were really surprised at the display. Shifting back into his Human form. "For the past two years they've managed to track me down on five different planets. Of course I'm able to kill them and get off the said planets. But each encounter is getting more difficult to escape from. They keep upgrading their arsenal. The last encounter I had with them was about a month ago. They were this close to subduing me." He held up his index finger and thumb for them to see and had the two so close to each other. You can barley see the empty space between them. Continuing his story. "In order to escape I had to push my powers to their limit, nearly died doing that. So after dealing with them I decided to come to Pandora to hide for a bit. If I'm gonna be totally honest. I don't know why I didn't come here in the first place. It's a pretty obvious choice."

"What can you do with you're shadow powers." Asked the Siren in a curious tone. Never before seeing such a strange ability. "Well as you all saw I can turn my body into a shadowy mist. Effectively making me immune to all types damage. However the downside is I can only hold that form for fifteen seconds. I can also slip into the shadows being casted by anyone or anything. Even my own shadow. And lastly I can solidify the shadows onto my body to make armor or claws."

FL4K was next to ask a question. "Who are the people that are trying to capture you?" Shrugging his shoulders. "Don't know to be honest. From what I can tell they're not from any of the major corporations. Most likely freelance, wanting to study my powers for themselves. By the way, my name is Kage."

Right around then the man who's driving the bus finally speaks up. "You Vault Hunters sure did pick a Hell of a time to join the Crimson Raiders. The name's Marcus, I sell ammo and guns all across this planet. I even managed to get a few of my vending machines on a few others. So if you ever need either of the two come to me or go to my machines."

Right after the portly man finished talking. An image of a red haired woman appears right in front of them, freaking them all out. The lady introduced herself as Lilith, leader of the Crimson Raiders. She said she's glad that they survived the attack from the bandits. Even though it was they who started the fight. She also said the five of them are gonna help her track down the vault map before the bandits do and hunt down the other Vaults scattered all over the galaxy.

As the image went away. Kage turns to face his new allies, "You all saw and heard that right?" He asked. Hoping he wasn't going crazy. "I did." The robot puts a hand on his hooded head. "I don't know how she was able to do that with me. As I'm a machine, strange."

Zane lets out a breath of relief. "Oh thank god. Thought old age was making me see things." Moze takes off her helmet and rubs a hand through her hair. "I hope she gives us a warning the next time she does that." Amara on the other hand seems to be trying to keep her cool, but out of all of them she's shocked the most. Makes sense as she's about to meet another Siren for the first time in her life.

The bus slow downs and comes to a complete stop. "You'll be meeting up with Lilith's scout here. Try not to kill him, but I won't be mad if you do. Now get off my bus." Said Marcus. The five Vault Hunters get up from their seats and one by one exit the transportation.


	3. Chapter 3

RE-EDIT 2

The five new Vault Hunters step out of the bus and find themselves at a rest stop. A very shitty rest stop, "By the way! Welcome to Pandora, happy hunting!" Marcus shouted as he is driving away from them. When he got so far that none of them can see his bus anymore. All five warriors start looking around the place, expecting to find that scout he mentioned. But no one seems to be here. "Did that fellow drop us off at the wrong stop?" Asked Zane.

No one could get the chance to answer the question as a small yellow robot with one glowing blue eye and getting around on one wheel rounds a corner and is coming towards them. "Wait, is that a..." Kage couldn't finish his sentence as the robot stops in front them and speaks. "Hey! You must be the new recruits! I am a CL4P-TP steward bot, but you five can call me... General Claptrap of the Crimson Raiders. What's you names?"

The group just stood there in slight shock. It's been years since any of them had last seen a Claptrap unit that is still functioning. Getting over the state they were in, each of them introduced themselves to him. "Thanks! I'll pre-order your tombstones just in case. Now, those jerks who tried to kill you guys are the Children of the Vault."

"We know. Who hasn't heard of them at this point." Said Kage. Remembering when the COV first appeared on the ECHOnet a few years ago. It was nothing but idiots getting themselves killed or killing each other to please the hosts of the show. "Great! That means I don't have to waste time explaining to you guys about them. By the way, if you five are going to obey my every beck and call. You need ECHO devices."

From his little compartment, Claptrap pulls out five ECHOs and holds the pieces of technology out for them to take. Each taking one, the Vault Hunters start tinkering with the thing to get a feel for it. The outdated Hyperion robot explains that the ECHO-3 is a much more powerful model than the ECHO-2. He then explains that the 2 models had a slight problem with randomly exploding and since then were turned into grenades.

After checking out all the features, they put the devices on their belts or in other ways to carry the things around. "Now listen up recruits. Lilith wants us to take over a nearby COV propaganda center." The robot paces back and forth like military officer. Honestly none of them took him seriously. "Time to show those culty weridos that no one messes with Claptrap and the Crimson Raiders! Follow me, recruits! TO GLORY!"

The group winced at his loud grating voice, "Keep it down you little hunk of junk!" Exclaimed Moze, rubbing her ears to get the ringing out. "Do you have a volume setting?" Asked the Siren. Ready to turn the knob down to very low. "Oh that fell off years ago. But we're wasting time recruits. Lets complete the mission."

He turns around and rolls away, the Vault Hunters following behind him. Though they make sure to be at least six to seven steps behind. Only so their ears or in FL4K's case audio receptors are out of ear exploding distance.

However the group didn't get very far as their path is blocked off by lots of stacked cars and vans with one acting as a gate. It didn't take long for one of them to find the gate controls and pull the lever. "Great job recruit! You were able to figure out how to open this gate without me telling you what to do. But don't do it again. I like giving orders."

Mumbling under his breath, FL4K says. "I honestly thinking of making this robot be my next hunt." He pulls out what appears to be a sharp jawbone that was turned into a melee weapon and runs his finger on the sharp pointed tip.

Kage said nothing. He honestly never had a problem with the Claptraps, yes a bit annoying but nothing beyond that. Crouching underneath the raised car, walking down a dirt slope, and jumping over a small gap. The five Vault Hunters can see a building of some kind in the distance between two high rock formations.

"The propaganda station is up ahead. Those cultist have been killing Crimson Raiders left and right. They totally suck Skag balls. But I've got a fool-proof plan to kick their culty asses!" They come to a stop where the area widens up a lot more. More dry rocky desert, a cracked road, large rocks in a few places, and wrecked cars. With the propaganda station itself about three yards away from the group.

All five Vault Hunters have a better view of the place they're planning on taking. Preventing people from sneaking in is a tall wall made out of whatever the COV can find. "Alright new bloods. I hid a weapons cache nearby. Stay quiet and follow my every move. It's STEALTH time!"

Though before going into stealth mode. Kage turns to FL4K, "I think it be wise you put your pets wherever you store them. We might at times find ourselves in tight rooms where we don't have tons of space. And I can speak for all of us and say we don't want to hit them by accident." The hooded robot looks over his shoulder and sees the Skag, Jabber, and Spiderant doing their own thing.

Silently he thinks it over and nods his head. "That sounds like a good idea. There's already a lot of us, but I'll like to keep one out and I'm choosing the Skag." The blonde says that's fine with him. The tall robot calls over the Jabber and Spiderant and puts them somewhere in his inventory. With that done they all crouch down and follow the yellow robot.

However he was far from being stealthy, as he was singing a song about being sneaky while doing moves a spy or ninja would use. Eventually they reached a large rock with junk right next to it. There's also a detonator in front of the rock. "Stand back!" Claptrap suddenly exclaimed and slaps down on the plunger.

Causing the junk to explode. All of them gave him WTF faces, "So, we're throwing stealth out the window?" Asked Amara. The Hyperion robot turns to look at her, "Relax. On Pandora, it's actually super weird if something is NOT exploding!"

"I can vouch for that." Zane added. "Now take your guns recruits. You're gonna need it." As it turned out, underneath the junk is a big box that somehow wasn't ruined from the explosion. Opening the box, inside are five Vladof pistols.

Taking one each, Claptrap hands them some ammo. Next he turns toward the thick metal gate and starts heading to it, with the group trailing behind. Kage looks around the wall and sees all the posters telling whoever is reading them to join the Children of the Vault and to pledge their undying loyalty to the twins. Stopping only several feet from the massive closed doors. The robot turns around to address them. "Wait here. I'll make my way in, become their king, and then you five will surprise-slaughter them in cold blood. Watch and learn, recruits."

"This can only end badly." Moze mumbled. Claptrap faces the door and waves his metal arm, "Helllooooooo? Anyone there?" On the left side of the door a camera with a movable neck comes out and looks at the Vault hunters and then to the little robot. "This is Shiv, holy influencer of the Children of the Vault! What do you want, Crapbot?" Shouted a man's voice through the speaker. "Hello, bloodthirsty manic. It is I, Claptrap, slayer of the Destroyer and Super-General of the Crimson Raiders. We have you completely surrounded. Open the gates now, and perhaps I will be merciful."

The four Humans and one robot gave each other deadpanned expressions. The voice on the other end said he'll think about, so using this time. Claptrap explains to them that while the bandits call themselves Children of the Vault they're still bandits. Who are really stupid. "Doesn't mean they'll be scared by you." Said Kage. The robot couldn't reply back as in that moment Shiv speaks. "Ok, we're going to surrender! Please don't kill us, Crapbot."

Pointing to the camera, "That's what I thought! Open the doors immediately for your new king!" Shiv tells him to be easy as he is coming out. The camera then retreats back into the wall. "We did it... I did it. Another victory for the Crimson Raiders."

In the middle of him praising himself, Claptrap noted he suddenly felt funny and he wasn't the only one. "I feel it to. It feels like a pulling sensation." Said FL4K. They were able to put 2 an 2 together when the old Hyperion robot's antenna comes off and sticks to the gate. "Shit, it's a magnet!" Kage informed. Claptrap tried his best to fight it, but he was eventually pulled against the metal gate. Looking like a Varkid stuck on the wall.

FL4K would've been in the same state as well but with quick thinking and reflexes Amara catches him with one of her giant blue arms. "Got you." Nodding his thanks. The gates burst open and the huge magnet with Claptrap on it is pulled up into the air. "Kill the heretics! In the name of the Calypsos!" Shouted Shiv over the ECHO channel.

An alarm goes off and a combination of psychos and bandits start coming out to kill them. "Finally, a fight!" The Siren said with a grin on her face. She puts the robot down, readies her pistol, and jumps into the battle. "Save some for us." FL4K runs in, already firing his gun and his Skag not far behind. The remaining three jump in as well.

Kage fires at a few bandits that are ziplining down towards the gun fight. He got one but the other decided to drop down a lot sooner then he intended, so he hits the ground with a loud thud. But is very much still alive. He jumps behind cover while blindly shooting his COV pistol.

Wanting to find cover himself, the blonde action rolls behind a small concrete wall. 'We're gonna need shields soon.' He thought to himself. Carefully looking over his cover, he can ever so slightly see the idiot bandit sticking his head out. "Dumbass." Aiming the pistol, he pulls the trigger and scores a headshot. "I'm gonna pee all over ya!" He turns his head and sees a male psycho charging at him.

Though before he can pull the trigger, a knife suddenly found itself lodged in the side of the bandit's head. Moze rushes over and pulls her knife out, "Nice throw!" He complimented the Gunner. "Thanks."

"Crapbot, you're gonna be my new chamberpot! I'm gonna poop in your head! Ghahaha!" Said Shiv. Grosssing out both Kage and the others, "NOOO! RECRUUUUUITS!" The magnet with the yellow robot stuck onto is pulled over the wall. Right then the image of Lilith appears, "I know Claptrap can be a little... Claptrap, but he is still one of us. You five are gonna have to rescue him. I'll be there soon."

Killing the last of the COV in the area, the warriors move on up ahead to save Claptrap. Passing through an open door. The group find themselves in a area with makeshift houses and just a bit closer to the main building. More bandits emerge from them and start shooting. Zane throws down some kind of contraption onto the ground in front of them. That contraption activates and a large barrier stands between them and the flying bullets.

In a few minutes all the bad guys in the area are dead. Quickly they start looting the corpses for anything worth money. "Recruits! There's no way your supple and delicate bodies can survive a showdown with Shiv unprotected! Look for shields." Claptrap told the group from his position twenty feet up in the air. Trying his hardest to free himself.

Amara took offense to that statement. "Delicate?" Flexing an arm, "Look at these muscles. Right here is years of hard work." FL4K joins in, "Also I am a robot like yourself. But one that's better constructed, and I wasn't even built for combat."

"Even at my age I can still take a few punches." Zane added, "I have a huge mech that can take lots of punishment." Moze also added and finally Kage adds, "And I can turn my body into a shadowy mist. Making me immune to all damage."

Letting out an annoyed sigh. "Look, will you guys just go find shields so you can kill Shiv." Feeling satisfied they manage to knock him down a peg. The Vault Hunters search the place. Few minutes later Moze found some in a red chest and handed her teammates one. Turning the shields on and attaching the devices to their person. A transparent blue energy encases them till vanishing. "All right boyo we have shields, tell the crazy man we're ready to fight."

Calling out for the leader of this small branch of the COV, Claptrap says he challenges Shiv to trail by combat, but also said he can't do it because of being stuck so he's gonna have his new recruits do it for him. "Come in heretics! I haven't met my sacrifice quota of the day!"

A large set of doors open up for them to walk through. "You guys ready?" Kage asked to his new friends. They each nod their heads. "Alright then, lets kill this son of a bitch." The five walk through the entrance and into a large, mostly empty room. Rushing at them and jumping into the air, slicing at a cable with his meat cleaver is Shiv himself. "I'm gonna sharpen my blade on you spines!" He declared.

Shiv turned out to be a badass psycho, wearing a red version of the updated psycho mask over his entire face. The large mad man jumps into the air and slams his cleaver onto the ground. Creating a massive shockwave. "Move!"

They all get out of the way just in time. "Holy crap! I didn't know they can do that!" Said Zane in shock. "Pandora sure has changed over the years I've been gone." Kage fires a few rounds at the BP but the bullets barley do any kind of damage. "That tickles! Now I'm gonna tickle you!"

He charges at the blonde with the meat cleaver raised in the air. Though before he can swing it a mass of blue light slams into Shiv. Sending the mutated man flying across the room. Turning to where it cam from, he sees Amara standing there with her tattoos glowing. "That wasn't one of your hands. What did you do?"

"I created a astral projection of myself and launched it." She answered. "Huh." Is all he could say. Shiv gets back up but only to have a metal fist slam into his chest, making him fly further. Moze digistructed her Iron Bear mech. "I love it when they soar through the air." She said. On the top of the walking war machine is a light machine gun attachment for anyone to use. FL4K hops on up and mans the gun. He then rains a hail of bullets on the insane mutated bandit. Zane, Amara, and Kage join in with their pistols.

Shiv falls to the ground in a puddle of his own blood. FL4K gets off the gun and Moze gets out of the mech. In doing so the thing undigistructs itself. The five Vault Hunters walk to the middle of the room and stare at the dead psycho. "Knocked out in the first round. I thought Pandora was supposed to give me a challenge?" Said Amara.

"Seemed like a nice enough fella, all things told. My kind of maniac." Said Zane. "It seems the Humans on Pandora are even more savage than the beasts." Said FL4K. "That's a KIA on the knife-wielding maniac. Super dead." Said Moze.

Kage stares at them with a raised eyebrow. "Oook?" Right then in that moment Lilith appears again. "Score one for the Crimson Raiders. You guys and Claptrap secure the area. I'm on my way."

Reloading his weapon, the blonde tells his allies he's gonna find the magnet controls. "Don't be too quick about it." He heard one of them say. Walking up some stairs and down a catwalk. He finds the controls at the end and presses the off button. However he should've lowered the magnet first before doing that. Because the old robot ends up falling face first onto the desert ground. "Oh shit! My bad!"

Instead going back the way he came. Kage jumps over the railing, lucky for him a shadow was being casted by the sun. So when his feet were only inches away from the ground. He ends up sinking into it.

Seconds later he emerges from it and speed walks over to the down machine. "You ok?" He asked, lifting him up onto his single wheel. Instead of thanking him the yellow robot boasts how he single-handedly took out the COV here. Rolling his eyes, the blonde adult crosses his arms over his chest. "What a little shite. Taking credit for something he didn't do." He heard the voice of Zane from behind him.

Looking over his shoulder, he can see the four walking over to him. Shrugging, "He's a Claptrap. Depending on what kind of personality they were programmed with they'll have a big ego. Helps make up for the fact they're kinda useless."

From Claptrap's one blue eye, a blue beam shoots up into the sky. Following the trail, nothing seems to happen at first. Until a firey red energy can be seen. If they're not mistaken it appears to be heading towards their location. It crashes onto the ground and explodes with energy. Once said energy fully dissipated, a kneeling woman with fire angelic wings on her back can be seen. The woman fully stands up and turns to face them, "Sup." She says in a casual manner and with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

RE-EDIT 2

DON'T BE SURPRISED WHEN I DON'T ADDRESS FL4K'S PETS ALL THAT MUCH.

"Sup." She says in a casual manner and with a smirk. The woman is wearing a green top that showed a bit of her mid-riff, being worn over it is a brown jacket with one elbow length sleeve and a fur collar. Green pants, boots, and finally having red hair.

Claptrap rolls up to the newly arrived female while saying. "Lilith! I can safely report that Operation Trojan Claptrap was a complete success! I did it all by myself!" Lilith shakes her head, "I'll bet." The Vault Hunters watch her look around the place, "Well, the cult's destroyed every other Crimson Raider stronghold, so this'll have to do for now." She then focuses her attention of the five. "So, what are your names, killers?"

They each introduced themselves and then commented on about her being in their head. The red head scratches her cheek in a sheepish manner. "Yeah, about that... not the weirdest thing you're gonna see on Pandora. But seriously-thanks for answering my call. We might not have the numbers, but with a couple of badasses like you guys, we've got a fighting chance. Welcome to the Crimson Raiders."

She then looks at Zane. "You said your last name was Flynt, right?" He nods his head, "Yep. Born into the Flynt family right here on Pandora." Once hearing that. Lilith starts rubbing the back of her neck in a uneasy fashion. "This is a long shot, but. Did you have a brother named Baron Flynt?"

Slowly he nods his head, with his one visible eye's brow lifted. "Yeaaaah?" He said in confusion, not sure where this is going. "Oh, um. Long time ago my friends and I were looking for the final vault key fragment and we told he had it. So we killed him... only to find out he didn't have it... and that the fragment he 'had' never existed in the first place."

Zane's face turns into a hard scowl and he takes a few steps towards Lilith. "So my brother, who I haven't seen in years is dead. And it was you and your lot that killed him?" Kage couldn't help but feel a little scared. 'Who knew he can have that effect. Even at his age.' Lilith even looks a little nervous, "Sorry?" She said as a question rather than a statement. Causing the other four to shake their heads. The old man raises his hand, all of them expecting him to strike the Siren. But the gesture turned out to be a dismissive hand wave. "Ah I'm just messing with ya lass! No hard feelings!" He laughed.

"Wait, seriously?" Lilith was both confused and stunned. He tells her of course as it was gonna happen sooner or later. Either by him or someone like her. After that little exchange she hands them each a grenade, equipping the explosive device to their hips. "Hey, do you guys here bloodthirsty screaming?" Suddenly asked Claptrap. True to what he said.

In the background a horde of voices can be heard. "We got incoming!" Moze exclaimed. "Finally! More people to fight." Amara grinned. A small number of bandits jumped over the wall and started attacking them.

The firefight wasn't anything too difficult. With shields they can take the gunfire and with the Firehawk's help that made it even much easier. A minute later all the COV are dead. "All right. We got a foothold. Maybe things are turning our way. Come on killers, you're with me."

All five Vault Hunters plus Lilith and Claptrap are walking back to the room where Shiv was killed in. All the while the red head explaining what's been happening over the past seven years. "Still can't believe the twins were able to unite all the clans into one group." Said Kage. "Tell me about it, I was so focused on finding the vault key I didn't even notice it happening. I should've done something about it."

They eventually stop at the door blocking the room Shiv came out of. "Rumor has it a bandit clan found an alien artifact in the desert. Could be the map. That's what we're here to find out, give me a couple seconds to get the door open." Energy surrounds the Siren till she vanishes from sight.

True to her word Lilith got the door open in a couple seconds. "I'll stand guard." Claptrap said, making sounds and karate moves. Entering inside, all around them they can see monitors and TV screens. A fitting place for the role the mutated psycho was given. "Freely loot the place while I find anything relating to the vault map." And so they did. No guns but some good amount of cash. "Hey guys! Over here I found something."

Looking in her direction, they see her by a keyboard off to the right of a TV on a table. Standing four feet behind her, "What did you find?" Asked FL4K. Lilith only answers by typing on the keyboard. Just then a recording of a big man wearing a mask over his face can be seen on the screen. "Shiv! The Sun Smashers clan has recovered the sacred vault map. Send our followers to invite the Sun Smashers into our holy family. And hurry... the Twin Gods grow hungry."

"That doesn't sound good." Stated Zane. "It doesn't. We have to beat them to the Sun Smashers," She presses a few more buttons on the keyboard and the sound of a door opening catches their attention. "Lets go everyone. Come on Claptrap!"

A minute later the large group find themselves outside again with a building made out of junk up ahead. The Crimson Raider commander tells them she's gonna set up camp and gather intel on the Calypsos and then orders them to find the warchief of the Sun Smashers to get the map from them. Though before doing that they follow the Siren up the stairs and into the building. Hoping to find a vending machine to buy more ammo for their pistols.

Fortunately for them there happen to be both a ammo and health vending machine on a catwalk. Being the first to finish buying ammo, Kage walks into the building's main room. It's filthy, which is to be expected from the place run by bandits. Trash is piling up in a corner and the nearby fridge's door is cracked open. Rotting whatever is stored in there.

Standing in the room close to a table is Lilith, instead doing what she said she was gonna do. She is holding a COV psycho mask in her hands and staring at it. "Thinking of adding it to your souvenirs?" He asked with grin. Snapping out of whatever trance she was in and looking at him, "Huh? Oh no, just remembering the old design way back when. That's how focused I was on finding the map. I didn't even notice a simply change as an update in mask design." She waves the thing in her left hand.

Whistling, "Jesus. Wish I can have that kind of focus. Be handy in some boring situations I've been in." Hearing that got a snort from the female. "It has its pros and cons. Anyway we should get back to our tasks." Lilith puts the mask in her inventory instead of wherever she found it.

Nodding his head, he turns around and heads back outside. Waiting for him on the catwalk are his new friends. "Ready to head out?" He asked, they each say they are. "Though we've been discussing while you were inside." Said FL4K. "About what?" Kage asked.

Moze holds up her Vladof pistol. "We're going to need to get our hands on better guns if we're gonna charge head first into a bandit camp. Especially if the COV are already there." That is a good point. The pistols will only get them so far. "I don't see a gun vending machine anywhere." Kage looks out towards the open terrain. Seeing nothing close to a metal box. So looking back at the four, he says. "We're gonna have to make do what we have right now. We'll get better guns in time no doubt about that. But right now we should hurry to the Sun Smashers."

Agreeing with him. The Vault Hunters walk towards the stairs and head down them, once on the desert ground. They start making their way towards where the bandit clan is located. During the trek Lilith appears in front of them again and asks why they decided to hunt down the Vaults.

"I made my name beating down gangsters and taking out tyrants. I've won every fight I've been in, and I'm looking for a real challenge. Opening a Vault is the ultimate fight, right?" Amara answered, followed up by Zane, "Oh, I made my money doin' dirty work for every rich arsehole in this end of the galaxy. Figured it was safer to quit before one of 'em decided to pay me with a bullet. So Vault Huntin's my retirement, I guess!"

Followed up by FL4K, "Death calls me across the stars to hunt the living and send them to her. I am her knife, and I must forever hone myself. The Vaults are the ultimate hunt, and so I am here." Followed up by Moze, "Well, my old squad is all dead, and Vladof thinks I am, too, so... It's just me and Iron Bear. Mech repairs aren't cheap, and I heard there's treasure in the Vaults. Seemed like the right call."

And lastly followed up by Kage, "Need to hide from some people who are after me. Hunting Vaults across the galaxy is the best way to keep them off my trail for a bit. Plus teaming up with the people who killed Handsome Jack would get them thinking twice before trying to capture me."

"Heh!" Lilith laughed, "The Vaults attract all kinds. Just remember, the power inside them is hard to resist. It's up to us to make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands. Trust me, seen it happen before." And like that she vanishes.

Eventually they reach a large crate with the Sun Smashers logo painted on it. Meaning they're getting close to the bandit camp. Climbing up the crate, then stepping up onto a rocky ledge, and some more walking later. The group round a big rock formation and see the entrance to the camp. However they find it swarming with COV and not the Sun Smashers.

One of the bandits spots them and warns his allies. The loyal fanatics exit from buildings or shacks and start shooting at them. Switching the pistol's primary mode to its secondary. Kage fires a small barrage of rockets at a few charging psychos.

Causing them to explode with their guts and blood falling all over the place. Up high on a catwalk some COV with SMGs fire at him. Quickly he ducks behind cover, but doesn't have a clear shot. And to make matters worse there's no shadow being casted on the support beams for him to enter into and travel up to to kill them. "Go for their eyes. It's good for you!" He heard his robot friend say.

He sees two Flaming Rakks swoop in and start attacking the bandits. They scream and wildly wave their arms to shoo the flying creatures away. A male bandit ends up tripping over his own feet and falls over the railing. Landing on the ground hard. The sudden stop killing him and the other couldn't do anything other than slowly die from being eaten alive little by little and at the same time burning in the process.

When finally dead, the Rakks fly back to their master and vanish. "You truly are a Beastmaster." Said Kage. The robot thanks him for the compliment. The group proceed on through the camp, killing any bad guy in their way. Once the entire area is cleared of all bandits. A voice speaks over the ECHO channel. "Hello? Somebody help me! I would prefer not to die like this!"

"You think that's the warchief we're supposed to meet?" Asked Zane. "Only one way to find out." Said Moze. The Vault Hunters enter into what can be called Sun Smashers' HQ. At the end of a short corridor is a surprising sight.

A short man with a well built body, wearing only a cape, boots, and underwear is hanging upside down by his feet. He smiles and waves at them, "Yo, little help." Now with only a gap of five feet between them. "Shoot me down, will ya? I like to hang, but not like this. Not like this!"

With great aim Amara fires her pistol and breaks the chain. The guy falls on his back with a grunt. Slowly he rolls over and starts standing up, "Ah, my briefs are... ugh. Whoa, ho-ho, yeah... uh, feet... work... good. Nice to meet you. Thanks for the help, if you five hadn't come along, I might be dead. So... what're you guys doin' here?"

Explaining they're with Lilith. The man becomes excited, "You're with the Firehawk? Oh man, I used to run with Lilith back in the day!. But y'know, now I'm a bandit warchief! Heh-heh-heh... go Sun Smashers."

Noting the tone in his voice. Moze says, "You don't sound all that confident." The guy deflates and explains his fellow bandits found a alien relic out in the desert sometime ago and that he warned them about it. Saying it's only gonna bring trouble, but instead of listening to him they tied him up and took it to the Calypso Twins.

All of them cursed when hearing they were too late to get the map before it got sent off. The former warchief said they should leave before more COV show up and asked where Lilith and the Crimson Raiders are stationed. Telling him at a former COV propaganda station, "Now we're talkin'! Come on, lets get out of here. I know a short cut. BANDIT LIFE!" With shocking speed he bolts for the new base. "I like this lad." Said Zane.


	5. Chapter 5

RE-EDIT 2

Making it back to the new Crimson Raider base. The Vault Hunters and the man, who revealed his name to be Vaughn. Head up the steps of the catwalk, walk across the catwalk, and enter into the room where Lilith is. "Hey Lilith!" The former warchief exclaimed, glad to see his friend again.

The Siren's eyes widen, "Vaughn? What the hell are you doing here?" She asked, a mix of confusion and joy in her tone. "Heh-heya, Lilith! Former warchief of the Sun Smashers, reporting for duty! Go Crimson Raiders!" Letting out a single laugh, "It's good to see you, Vaughn. The Raiders will take all the help it can get. So, Vault Hunters-did you find the map?"

"Sorry commander. Map's not there, just this guy with his rockin abs." Answered Kage. Vaughn joins into the conversation. "Map? Uh... if you're talkin' about that alien junk, my clan is bringing to the Calypso Twins as an offering!" He's clearly still bitter about his clan turning on him, "They're heading to the Holy Broadcast Center. It's where the twins host their murder-sermons to amp up their followers."

Amara then says. "Ok, just mark the location on our ECHO maps and will head on over there." The Firehawk shakes her head, saying that they won't make it on foot as the Holy Broadcast Center is pretty far. "So we're gonna need a ride." Moze concluded. Nodding, "Exactly. Go talk to my friend Ellie, she runs the Catch-A-Ride business. She'll hook you guys up with a couple of cars. Though before you go, I manage to find some good guns in the nearby lockers. You've earned them Vault Hunters."

Walking over to the lockers The Firehawk just mentioned. They open them and find the weapons waiting inside. Kage equips himself with a Hyperion SMG. Hyperion firearms have always been his favorite. Really impressed by the function of the guns becoming more accurate the longer you hold the trigger. Even more so now when the corporation added a shield when you aim down the sights.

Zane got himself a new Atlas assault rifle, FL4K a Jakobs sniper, Amara a Dahl assault rifle, and finally Moze a Hyperion shotgun. Now armed with better weapons, Lilith marks Ellie's place on their map and the five start heading towards there. On the way the gang is making small talk.

"So every mega-corporation in the six galaxies?" Asked the surprised blonde. The old man nods his head with a prideful grin. "Yep. Be better to work for them all rather than just one. Make more money that way." FL4K glances at the Pandora native and says, "But isn't that risking your chances of being hunted by their best hunters? You're pretty much screwing over all the corporations you've helped in the past."

Waving a dismissive hand, "I killed all of their hunters without breaking a sweat, and besides. When Atlas went under the bounty they had on me went away and I stopped working for Hyperion when Handsome Jack became CEO. Guy was a real arsehole. So the only ones I have to worry about are Vladof, Maliwan, and Dahl. Jakobs never had a problem with me so no bounty."

Moze turns her head to look at him, "I wonder why we never crossed paths while I was in the army? Could've used your help on a few missions." Zane explains he's more into espionage and assassination and from what he heard. The Iron Bear division goes in gun blazing. Amara scoffs, "Only cowards hide in the shadows. Fight your enemies face-to-face to give them a chance to fight back."

"Sorry lass, not much of a up-close-and-personal kind of guy. Sure I have been in a few fist fights before and won. But I prefer to keep things at least at arms length." Eventually the Vault Hunters reach a garage where the blue diamond on the map is marked. "Hello?! Ellie!? Lilith sent us to meet up with you!" No response. So entering inside they find the place empty save for a ammo vending machine. One of them spots a open door leading to the back of the garage.

So deciding to check if Ellie is back there. They head up the few steps and pass through the doorway. What the five see is a interesting sight. "Now remind me. What'd ya say you was gonna do to my gal pal Lil?" Asked a heavy set woman wearing a orange shirt with overalls, a welding mask over her face, and a green scarf around her neck.

The woman is talking to a COV bandit who is tied to a large bullseye by a tire. The bullseye is slowly spinning in a circle. "God-Queen Tyreen will drink soup from the skull of the Great Hertic- AHH!" He suddenly exploded when a mounted rocket launcher fires at him. "My bad! Finger slipped. Hah! Heh-heh, heh!"

"Jesus!" Kage said in shock. His voice catches the woman's attention. Turning around to face them, she pushes the mask up. "Oh howdy! Didn't see ya there!" Stepping closer to the dangerous woman. "I heard you all were in the neighborhood. Good to see ol' Lil found some new blood! I'm Ellie. Lil said you guys was looking for a vehicle. Damn cultist stole all mine. Mind stealing me one back? Because if you do I'll set ya five up with the Catch-A-Ride."

Asking where they have to go to find the stolen cars. The large woman points to her right, "That path there leads to a racetrack they made to do their death races. Be careful Vault Hunters, the cars they stole don't have the mounted rocket on the gunner seat. But they do still have the forward machine gun."

Thanking her for the advise. The group start walking to the pathway, but suddenly the blonde stops in his tracks. "Hold on guys." The one man, one robot, and two females all stop and turn to look at him. "What is it?" Asked Amara.

Answering the question, "I don't think this task needs all of us. We just need one car for the Catch-A-Ride to scan. After that we all can digistruct a car for ourselves." It did seem like a simple task for only one or two of them to complete. So Zane opted out, saying he'll meet them at the station near to Ellie's garage. FL4K opted out as well, not wanting his Skag to get run over or get distracted by chasing the automobiles. Lastly Moze too opted out, saying she might end up destroying the cars if she would to use her Iron Bear mech.

So that left only Kage and Amara. With everyone knowing where they need to go, they split up and head off in the opposite directions. The male and female start walking up the dirt pathway. Along the way they came across more COV bandits. Who turned the place into their home. Spotting the intruders they opened fire. "Can't believe Ellie chooses to live this close to bandits!" The young man shouted over the gunfire.

He looks over the pile of tires he's hiding behind and aims his Hyperion SMG at a small cluster of bad guys. Pulling the trigger, the automatic weapon shreds through them. The longer he held down the trigger, the more accurate it became. Scoring a few good headshots.

"I'm not complaining!" The dark skinned woman said with a smile. She kills a few female bandits with her Dahl assault rifle. A male psycho charges at her while screaming nonsense. Grinning, the Siren waits till the crazed man is close enough.

Within striking distance she flips the gun around and rams the butt of it into the man's masked face. Causing him to stumble backwards, she then brings the weapon down onto his head. A sickening crack could be heard. In about thirty seconds the area is all clear.

So continuing onward the pair finally reach the entrance of the racetrack. Three Outrunners drive by at high speeds on the man-made track. "So. How are we gonna do this?" Amara asked him. He hums and taps his chin with a finger. 'The cars are moving too fast for us to jump onto and hijack. And we can't just run out onto the track and rain bullets on the drivers. We could end up scaring them off if we miss. Plus if they have the guts they'll decide to stay behind and chew through our shields with the forward machine guns.'

Glancing at the Siren to his right, his eyes roam up and down her tattooed arm. Like that an idea came to him. On the racetrack, the outrunner in first place is close to passing through the finish line. The driver presses on the gas to leave his fellow racers in the dust. Thirty feet, twenty feet, ten feet. Just as he was about to cross the line, a giant blue fist comes up from the dirt below his car. Sending him flying through the air.

His screams came to an end when crashing onto the ground, car exploding into a ball of fire. The other two racers came to a hard stop and watch the raging fire consume the wreckage. Big mistake, Kage runs up to the closet one and kills the driver by slashing them across the throat with a shadowy clawed hand. Grabbing the dead driver and tossing them out of the drivers seat. He looks over at the other car and sees Amara has already dealt with the driver.

She pats her hands together with a grin on her face while walking on over to him. When standing by him, "Nice plan, worked like a charm." He thanks her and tells her they should hurry back to the others. Agreeing, the pair get in the car. Kage in the drivers seat and Amara in the gunners seat.

Getting to know where everything is, the blonde carefully steps on the gas. Causing the Outrunner to move forward. Pulling out of the racetrack, he takes the car to where the rest of their friends are.


	6. Chapter 6

RE-EDIT 2

"About time you two showed up. Did you have car trouble?" Zane quipped as Kage pulls up and parks the car on the digistruct pad. Rolling his hazel eyes, both he and the Siren get out of the automobile. Just then the pad starts the scanning process. In a few seconds the Outrunner is fully scanned and is now in the system. "All right! Now register with the Catch-A-Ride so you guys can digistruct a new one whenever you want-just in case you five get a Pandora flat, meanin' your cars explodes."

Digistructing three Outrunners. Zane and Amara pair up in one. With him getting into the drivers seat and her into the gunners seat. With the second car, Kage gets in the drivers seat again and Moze in the gunners. Kinda of fitting for her. Though that left FL4K on his own. "Sorry you don't have anyone manning the rocket." One of them said.

"It's alright. Besides, my Skag likes riding shotgun." The animal climbs up the car and gets into the gunner seat. It then stands on its hind legs while keeping itself propped up by having the fronts legs on the rim. Right then Ellie gets back on the ECHO. "All set! Happy hunting. Once you guys find the map we're getting off this planet."

Starting up the engines, the small convoy drives onto the road and start heading to where the Holy Broadcast Center is. On the way there Vaughn gets on the ECHO channel. "Hey guys. Just want to warn you five to watch out for those so-called "Twin Gods"! From what I hear, Tyreen Calypso's the star of the show. Her brother Troy runs the cult's propaganda. P.S., they both suck. Just sayin."

It wasn't very long till he speaks to them again. "Ugh, I hate the Calypso Twins so much! They conned the bandits of Pandora with promises of death cars and meat storms and blood saunas-good stuff, right? I mean, even my clan fell for it! Gullible idiots. Now, I never seen the twins myself, but they must be the most terrifying, bloodthirsty psychopaths Pandora's ever seen. I mean, look-my clan only accepted me as a leader after I killed a guy with just my abs, so imagine what it takes to unite all the clans together. You'd need like... a twenty-pack. Eighteen, bare mins. I know my clan betrayed me, but if the Calypsos mess with my Sun Smashers then we have got a blood feud on hands! BLOOD FEUUUUD!"

"You know? He's not wrong about the abs. You can use them in many forms of combat or as a distraction to have the enemy focus on them." Amara added. Asking if that is why she wears a top that shows off her mid-riff. "More or less." Is her only answer.

Their drive took them to a closed gate with a large sign saying the HBC is beyond them. However the area is swarming with COV. So dealing with them first, which was easy do to having cars with mounted rocket launchers.

Kage and Zane get out of their Outrunners and push the gate open wide enough for the convoy to fit through. Getting back in, the Vault Hunters continue driving down the road. Eventually the group found themselves in a different region of the desert.

In the far distance is the Holy Broadcast Center itself. "I can see the place!" Kage shouted over the loud winds. "I don't think anyone can even miss it!" Moze shouted back. About a minute later they pull up and stop at the front gate. Though it seems like this gate can't be pushed open any further than it already is. "Looks like we're on foot for the rest of the trip." Stated FL4K, already getting out of the drivers seat. His Skag getting out of the gunners seat and standing by his side. "A little walking never killed anyone. Unless you're on this planet then it can." Said Zane.

The five walk through the slightly ajar entrance and proceed up the road. Making sure their guard is up as they're further into COV turf. Just then a transmission is coming through their ECHOs. "Welcome to the Holy Broadcast Center. Our daily livescream will be starting shortly, with a special guest! Give your offerings now so you can join our elite. Eridium-tier chat for behind-the-scenes murder and mayhem! And now, the moment you've been waiting for! Let loose your bloodlust roar for our God-Queen, the first Sister. Tyreen Calypso!"

"What up, my bandit orphans? God-Queen Tyreen, comin' at you live from the HBC. We're streaming, you're screamin', and we're all preparin' to get into the Great Vault! Got some new converts today, and guess what? They brought us the scared vault map! If that doesn't earn them a special place in the family. I don't know what does. But first, I wanna get real for a sec. You've all accepted me, even though I wasn't born a bandit. My first words weren't 'blood feud' or 'ribcage spelunker'. But now we're family. And family is forever. We'll start the ceremony after a few quick shout-outs. Stay bloodthirsty."

From where they are, all of them can hear the roars of the bandits at the HBC. "She sure knows how to get them pumped up." As they got close enough. The COV notice them and put the whole place on high alert. Kage, Amara, Moze, and Zane run up ahead while FL4K stays behind to snipe at any bandits that may be too far for his allies to deal with.

Kage tosses a grenade at a small cluster of Tinks standing close to a container. They tried to run away but with their backs pressed against the wall they had no where to go. So they exploded into a pile of gore. "Time to die Vault Thief!" Shouted a fanatic from up top a parked bus. She aims a Atlas assault rifle at him and fires.

Though instead of the usual bullets, a red blinking box was coming at him. It hit its mark right on his chest, making him grunt. "What the hell?" He tries to pull it off but the thing is really stuck on there. While trying to pull the box off, the fanatic fires her gun. The bullets glow red and leave a red trail when heading towards Kage. "Boyo! Start running, now!" The older Vault Hunter shouted.

The blonde looks up and sees the glowing bullets heading straight at him. "Holy shit!" He exclaimed, jumping behind a nearby small concrete wall for cover. Letting out a sigh of relief, the young man expected for the rounds to hit the wall. But instead of doing that, they curved around it, shocking him. "The fuck?!" Before they can hit him he shifts into his shadowy mist form.

Doing this the box on his chest vanishes, causing the signal to vanish as well. So without it the bullets ended up going in random directions. Though since Kage can only hold that form for fifteen seconds. He goes back into his Human form which meant the box on his chest came back, along with the signal.

So the fanatic fired some more homing rounds. But she couldn't fire anymore as she was suddenly trapped in a ball of energy created by a giant blue hand beneath her. Taking this chance, FL4K aims his sniper and pulls the trigger. Scoring a perfect a headshot.

But that doesn't stop the incoming bullets she already fired before dying. Before he can go into his mist form again. Amara runs up to him, "Hold still." With surprising strength she pulls the box off his chest, throws it to the ground, and smashes it with her boot.

With the signal gone for good the rounds scatter. "Thanks for that." He said to the Siren. "You're welcome. Now come on, there's still a fight happening!" She charges in with her six blue arms behind her. The five eventually fight their way up the entrance of the building. But what they saw was something didn't expect to see. Human shaped statues posed in positions that make them look like they are in pain. "What kind of statues are these?" Asked Moze, observing one that's on its knees.

"And what's with the purple crystals?" Asked FL4K, thinking about poking them with his weapon. Though none of them had time to get ponder their questions when Tyreen got back on the ECHO. "All right, time to welcome the Sun Smashers into our family! We'll post the vid later, along with some new Let's Flays! Signing off for now. Don't forget to like, follow, and obey."

Right after she signed off the man from before starts talking, well more like shouting. "Another perfect livescream from our infallible God-Queen Tyreen! The Holy Broadcast Center opens once again to hear you sins and to receive your skins!"

Hefting up his SMG. Kage tells everyone they should forget about the weird crystal-like statues and focus on getting the map. They agreed and of all them dash through the place. After fighting off more COV bandits and avoiding loud speakers that do actual damage. The Vault Hunters jump down a drop and find themselves in a large square room.

All along the four walls are huge speakers built into them. Up ahead on high platform, standing in front of a organ piano is a huge guy. He presses on a few keys before stopping and then turning around to face them. It was the guy they saw on Shiv's TV and have been hearing on the ECHO channel for the past few minutes. He holds out his left arm and a shield shoots out from somewhere and attaches itself onto his wrist. He then jumps down onto to floor, "You... will... DIE!"

The guy wasted no time engaging them in a fight. "Lets get this party started!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. He aims his pistol and fires at them. Sonic projectiles came launching at them. Quickly they move out of the way. "Lets increase the volume!" On the ground, cables connecting to the speakers in the wall begin to glow. Eventually the energy builds up so much it explodes into a powerful soundwave. Much more powerful than the ones they experienced going through the building.

A few of them took damage to their shields and were all forced to the center of the room. Zane chucks a active grenade at the man, however the big guy is a lot more skilled than the COV grunts they fought. As he swats the nade away with his shield, it exploding mid-air. "Come help me my little friends!"

Tinks jump down and start fighting them. "Two can play at that game boyo." The Pandora native holds out his arm and a drone crawls up the limb and jumps off. Flying through the air at high speeds. "Attack the little ones zoomer." The drone starts firing at the little men, keeping them busy.

Kage and Moze shoot their guns at the man but he raises shield. Blocking their shots, "That damn shield of his is in the way!" Moze stated while reloading her gun. Agreeing with her, Kage says. "We need to get him to drop his guard! Maybe FL4k can..." Just as he turns to face the robot. He notices he's no longer standing by his side. In fact he's nowhere to be seen. "Where is FL4K?"

After kicking a Tink away and putting a bullet into his head. Moze looks around and can't find him either. Unknown to everyone in the room, FL4K turned invisible and is sneaking behind the large masked man. Just as he got right behind him, he pulls out his melee weapon and is about to stab the man in the back of his head.

"You can't sneak up on me Vault Thief!" Doing a very fast 180. He is pointing his pistol at FL4K's face. Causing the robot's green optic to go wide. Suddenly he is peppered with sonic gunfire, causing his cloaking to deactivate and for his shield to take massive damage.

Once it fully depleted, the guy stops firing his gun and rams the robotic Vault Hunter. FL4K slides across the floor and comes to stop, lying on his right side. Seeing this, Kage kills the rest of the little men attacking him and Moze and turns to Zane and Amara. "Guys!" He called out.

The pair finish off the rest of the Tinks on their side and look at him. "Focus on the big guy while Moze and I go check up on FL4K!" They turn their heads and go wide eyed when seeing their ally on the floor. They look back at him and nod. The Siren summons all six blue arms and charges at the guy with Zane and his drone not far behind.

Since all the small bandits in the room are dead, the pair are able to get to their fallen friend with ease. Getting down to one knee, "Are you ok?" Asked Kage, carefully sitting the robot up. He rubs his hooded head with a hand, "I'm fine. Thank you for the aid." He said. "Are you inju...err, I mean are you damaged?" Moze asked, correcting her question. He says no, as far as he is aware.

Getting the tall robot onto his feet. "We need to kill this guy and get the vault key." The blonde declared. FL4K then suggests they all should overwhelm him like one big pack of Skags. Finding that as the only option. The trio run over to help the other two Vault Hunters.

It took a minute of using almost everything they had but the group was finally able kill the masked man. Their efforts were even rewarded when the guy's inventory exploded with lots of guns and cash. So dividing the loot five-ways, one of them comes across a strange cone shaped object.

"Hey guys. Think I found the vault key!" All of four them turn their heads to the right and see Amara holding the thing in her hands. "Lilith didn't say it was gonna be that big. The thing's the size of an infant." Zane commented. "Well we got it. Lets head back to..." Though before the sentence could be finish being said.

Two large, 3D holographic images of a man and woman appear. Those people being the Calypso twins themselves, "Vault Thieves! Did you guys come all this way for that busted-ass map, or just to see me? Didn't know you five were such superfans! Well, ya missed the show! Oh right! Bet you're all like, 'What's with those husks we passed by on the way here?' Well, it's a thing I do. Check out the screens."

The holographic images vanish so the TV screen behind can be seen. On the TV is a recording of Tyreen slowly approaching a Sun Smasher psycho. The white haired woman holds out her tattooed arm and red energy builds up at the palm of her gloved hand. Red lines shoot out from the bandit and go into Tyreen's hand, all the while the psycho grunts and groans out in pain. The camera pans around the Siren and instead of the bandit being there it's one of those crystal-like statues. The recording ends and the screen goes to black. Written all over Kage's face is disturbed-shock, he glances at the others and sees the same thing.

Amara looked the most shocked out of all of them. Probably never expecting a Siren power to do something so awful. The two holograms come back, "So, I offered the Sun Smashers a place in our family, but they just wanted guns and cash. They betrayed the family." She sounded a bit bitter at that, but it went away when it looked like she remembered something. "Oh! Then Troy said something amazing." She points to her brother. He spreads his arms and says, "Gods don't negotiate."

"'Gods don't negotiate!' I love it. Love it! Like I said that map is super busted. So go ahead and take it. I'll swing by later to pick it up. You five are my most loyal followers, Vault Thieves. Just don't know it yet." Tyreen turns around and walks away from the camera's view on her end.


	7. Chapter 7

RE-EDIT 2

Instead of driving back to the Crimson Raider base, the Vault Hunters use the Fast-Travel system built into their ECHO devices. Luckily for them either Lilith or Vaughn activated the Fast-Travel back at base and linked it to their ECHOs.

Ever since Hyperion got a new CEO. The corporation improved on their already existing products like the Fast-Travels. One by one the Vault Hunters teleport by the former COV propaganda station. Right away the hot winds hit against their faces. It's a strange sensation to be sure. One moment you can't feel anything when traveling through the digital space. Then when finally being put back together, all the elements of the world come crashing back. "We got the key. But how we're gonna break the news to Vaughn about his clan?" Asked Kage to his new teammates. "The truth," The Beastmaster stated bluntly. "He'll find out what happened to them eventually, so it be better he knew of their fates now."

Everyone else agreed. So heading up the steps and down the catwalk, the five enter into the room. Finding the shirtless and pantless warchief doing sit-ups and Lilith looking over a map of the region. "We're back, and we got the map!" Exclaimed Amara. Holding the key under her tattooed arm. The two stop what they were doing and turn to face them. A small smile forms on the red headed Siren red painted lips. "I knew you killers could do it."

"You got the map? Nice! So... did guys see any of my Sun Smashers?" The man then smells the air and asks. "And why do you five smell like dust and skin?" Telling him of the horrible fate that befell his clan. He loudly curses, "Damn it! I never told them..." Vaughn starts rubbing his eyes, "No! Sun Smashers don't cry! If Tyreen Calypso wants a blood feud, she's got one! BLOOD FEUUUUD!"

"That's the spirit boyo! A Blood Feud is always a great way to get revenge. I would know, trust me." Said the Pandora native. Moving on, Lilith asks for the map. Handing the alien device over to her. "I didn't think I'd ever see this thing again. It's not just a map, though. We used this to open the other Vaults on Pandora. Every Vault needs its key." She fiddles with the thing but nothing seems to happen. "Not charged, strange. Hold on a second I can fix it."

She has the cone shaped key float above her hand, tattoos glowing with power. A red spark flies off the key and the Vault symbol appears only to fizzle out quickly after. "Is that normal?" Asked Moze. Shaking her head, "It's not, something's wrong. I should be able to charge it. We need help."

Asking who can help them with alien tech. Lilith says she's got a friend named Tannis, who's an expert on everything Eridian related. The Firehawk then orders them to take the key to her at her dig site that's located on the other side of the valley. Kage is the one to take the vault key and put it into his inventory. "I'll catch up when I can. Have a few loose ends for our ship to track."

With a new goal they exit the room, though the Vault Hunters make a quick stop at the vending machines to sell of the guns they collected at the HBC. Refilling on ammo and buying better shields. They digistruct more Outrunners for themselves and get in the automobiles.

The seat placement is the same like last time. Starting the engines they drive down the desert valley to where the map marker is on their map. Just as they were driving down the cracked road and running over Skags. Their ECHO devices notifies them a transmission is coming in. "Hey, superfans! Are you guys sure you picked the right team? I mean, I get it. We all grew up wanting to be Vault Hunters. But I'm not a follower unlike you guys... I'm a god and my followers will do anything I ask. Oh, quick demo! Hey you! Cut off your leg for me."

"For Tyreen!" They heard a guy shout in the background, followed by him screaming out in pain as he is slicing off his limb. "I did't say bo-he cut off both. Ugh, now he's trying to stand on his stumps. One sec guys." Hearing the Siren using her powers to drain the life out of her follower. Kage tries to end the transmission. But on the screen, his device is telling him the transmission can't be disconnected. "The fuck?" He mumbled.

"Mmmmm. They just taste so much better when they're afraid. What was my point? Oh! Right. My followers will die for me. And when it's you guys turn, I'll let you know. Now run along superfans. Fix that map for me. Those Vaults are mine... oh and by the way. You can't end any of mine or my bother's transmissions. So yay!" She gets off the channel leaving the warriors alone, for now.

In about three minutes the Vault Hunters reach the general area where the map marker is. But it's located behind two high rock walls with only a bottle neck like entrance for them to walk through. So getting out the cars, the group start walking.

Getting to the other side, their eyes land on the dig site Lilith mentioned earlier. Wind-powered windmils, a shack, digging tools, and table with what appears to be blue prints on it. "Don't see anyone here." Said Zane. Pointing a finger, FL4K says. "Maybe this Tannis resides in that shack as we speak."

Saying it's worth a shot, the five step towards the building. Just as they were only mere few feet from it. A female's voice can be heard coming from inside, "Hello, people trampling my valuable and irreplaceable dig site. May I help you?" A woman wearing a long red coat, brown vest, button up white shirt, pants, and knee length boots walks out to greet them. "Tannis, right?" One of them said in a tone that they wanted to be sure. Giving a quick wave, "I am. You must Lilith's new Vault Hunters. And you've found the map! I suppose congratulations are in order. That was it. Well? Let me take a look."

She holds out her hand for the key to be placed on. 'Some congratulations.' The blonde dryly thought in his head. Taking the alien relic out of his inventory and handing it to her. Tannis examines the object while saying. "Wait outside and steal whatever isn't nailed down. I need to repair the key inside my lab." The black haired woman turns around and heads back inside the shack.

With nothing else to do the Vault Hunters begin looting the place. All the while the science lady uses them as a sound board. She told them Tyreen is a Siren, which is something they already knew. Next she tells them about something they could've figured out on their own in time and in fact. Tyreen already gave them a hint when saying her victims taste better when they're scared. But anyway, Tannis told them the cult leader's Siren power is to drain life energy and her followers are her food source.

Which explains why the Sun Smasher psycho from the recording turned into that crystal-like statue. The woman then goes on about how the Vaults contain great power within them, which makes her shudder at the thoughts she has about the twins getting to them first.

And if you speak of the devil or devils in this case, they appear or at least be heard. "Heya, superfans, you fix the map yet? Just hand it over, and you can join our family-but wait, what was that? You don't want to? K, gave you a chance, real bummer. My family will retrieve the map from your dead bodies, now."

"So long, Crimson Traitors!" Mocked Troy. "Troy's gon-heh, 'Crimson Traitors', nice. Anyway, my brother's gonna broadcast your deaths on the ECHOnet!" She bellowed the last word in her sentence. The brother then says. "So don't, you know, say anything stupidly heroic. I'll just dub over it."

Bandits then start appearing at the dig site in droves. "Lilith, we got incoming COV!" Moze alerted the commander over the ECHO. "Don't let them get near Tannis or the map Vault Hunters! I'm on my way!" Readying their guns, the five engage the crazed men and women.

Kage runs up to a female fanatic and punches her hard in the gut. Knocking the wind out of her and causing the woman to hold her stomach. He then kicks her down to the ground and aims his gun at her head and puts a bullet into it. Kage then sinks into his shadow to avoid a swing from an incoming male psycho. The crazy man looks around in confusion. Emerging from the darkness behind the masked man, the blonde then cracks the back of the bandit's head with his SMG.

Blindly firing his weapon in a general direction where more COV are. He makes his way back to where the rest of his team are. No matter how many they kill, more COV kept showing up. Proving how much Tyreen really wants to get a hold of the map. If they keep this up they're gonna find themselves overrun soon. "Hey Moze. I think your mech will help a lot here!" The young man shouted to the Gunner over the gunfire. Agreeing with him, the helmeted woman jumps up into the air. The walking war machine digistructing around her.

Once fully digistructed. She revs up the one chain gun and lets loose on the bad guys. It made the battle much easier, as all the bandits focused their attention on the mech. But even then it didn't stop the pumped up men and women from trying to get the alien relic to please their god.

Just then a flash of orange energy crashes down to the ground. "Alright Vault Hunters. Lets finish them off!" Lilith declared, finally joining the battle. Zane gets out his flying drone and presses the button on the device to bring out his digi-clone. Amara summons all six arms and FL4K brings out all three of his pets.

Kage runs up to the back of Moze's mech and hops on up to man the light machine gun. The extra firepower turning any close by COV into a fine red mist. After a few minutes the dig site is littered with dead bodies, body parts, and painted with red blood. Lilith wasted no time running over to shack. "Tannis! Are you alright?" She asked in concern.

The woman walks out of the building and looks around the place. "No!" She huffed, clearly not happy about the mess. "But you're all still here in my personal space, so lets get on with it." Asking did she get the map working, the blacked hair woman steps up to a crate. "I did what I could, Lilith, given my vast intellect but limited resources. Shall we give it a go?"

Gathering around the crate, Tannis puts the key down on it and starts fiddling with it. "And that should do it." The key activates and shows the large group a red holographic image of the map. Though glitches were keeping the map from revealing all the Vault locations, except for one Vault that is.

"Hmm... some data has been corrupted. It seems the map sustained significant damage. Hypothesis! Tyreen attempted to charge the map herself, but her powers only drained it further. Unfortunately, I can only make out a single planet. Promethea? Of course! Typhon DeLeon found the first Vault there, you know."

"...Who the hell is Typhon?" Asked Kage. The red coat woman turns to him in speeds that could've gave her whiplash. Her eyes narrow so sharp that it feels like daggers are going through him. "'Who is Typhon?'" She more or less quoted him with a incredulously tone. "Why the most galaxy changing man to have ever been born! He's the reason why Vault Hunters even exist. He's the reason why I came to Pandora in the first place. Without him my life would be nothing."

The woman eyes become dreamy, possibly picturing the legendary man in her head. "Ahem." The commander of the Crimson Raiders clears her throat. Gaining the day dreaming lady's attention. "Ri-right, back to business. We need to head to Promethea to find the Vault before the twins do."

"So our hunt begins on the homeworld of the Atlas Corporation." Said the robotic Vault Hunter. "Looks like it. We're gonna get there by a ship Ellie's been working on for a good while. Everyone! Gather around me, we're gonna use my powers to get us to the landing pad much faster."

Tannis comments on how much she hates the teleporting. "I know, but I want to keep my Eridian expert safe." She said. "Is it painful?" Asked Zane, not looking forward to have his gut spilling out or something like that. Lilith reassures him they'll all be fine, though first timers will be a bit dizzy. So standing close to the Siren. They're suddenly whisked away from the dig site by the orange energy.


	8. Chapter 8

RE-EDIT 2

Over at the Crimson Raider's very own landing pad. All five Vault Hunters plus Lilith and Tannis are standing on the dirt when the orange energy hits the ground and then dissipates. Aside from FL4K, Lilith, and Tannis. Kage, Moze, Zane, and Amara stumble a little. "Oh boy! Hurk! Keep it down Zane... keep it down." He told himself, holding a fist to his mouth.

Kage is hunched over, hands on his knees and doing his best not throw up like his fellow Vault Hunter. He took in slow easy breaths. "Never again commander. Never. Again." The former Vladof soldier stated in a weak voice. "Sorry killers," The red head then turns to face the other her fellow Siren. "You seem to be doing fine."

"More or less." She said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Not the first time I've been in a such a state." Giving them a minute to recover, she orders Tannis to get set up in the ship while she goes and retrieves Ellie. "Don't be too long Lilith. We need to get off-world as soon as possible and beat the twins to the Vault." The woman turns around and heads for set of stairs and walks up them. "I'll be back killers. Go wait in the tunnel underneath the landing pad." And just like that she vanishes in the orange energy.

Trekking slowly into the tunnel. Kage plops his back against wall and slides down it till he's sitting on the floor. A second later he is joined by Moze while the remaining three choose to keep standing.

Feeling like he won't puke his guts out anymore. He glances up at his teammates and asks in a curious tone. "So, other than Zane as it's pretty obvious. Have any of you been to Promethea before?"

FL4K shakes his head and answers, "I haven't, I don't think my pets would like it there. But I have heard the massive cities on the planet are like jungles in their own right. Untamed in certain areas, swarming with lots of dangerous gangs for anyone to hunt. Perhaps they can provide me a worthy one and a few trophies."

Amara also shakes her head and says. "Pandora is the first planet I've ever been to since leaving my own homeworld, Partali." However, she then cracks her knuckles with enthusiasm. "But from what the robot just said. This planet sounds like a good place to get into some fights. Hope they'll prove to be a challenge."

The helmeted female pulls out her combat knife and starts twirling it between her fingers. "Never had the chance as my family wasn't exactly rich to do off-world vacations. Plus, Atlas went under before I could enlist into the Vladof army. And when I did enlist, the corporation had no reason into taking the planet. 'Waste of time and no profit to be gain' they said."

"Hmm," The blonde hummed. "Yeah, be my first time on the planet as well. Always wanted to see the world and its cities that wasn't from a brochure. I'm curious how much the place has recovered during the past few years."

Zane in that moment decides to join into the conversation. "You're not the only one boyo. I haven't been back since I accepted my last job from them. Which by the way was a year before their fall." Just then the beam of familiar orange energy crashes onto the ground where the Vault Hunter's once stood when Lilith brought them here. "Whew! Thanks for the lift Lil. It's finally happening', ain't it? After all this years." Said an excited Ellie. Who couldn't stop bouncing on her feet, causing some of her... other parts to start bouncing. "Hell yeah. How's the ship looking?" Asked Lilith.

Answering the question, "Almost ready. All I need is fuel, already made ourselves an astronav chip. So we're good in that department." That was really good news to hear. Lilith turns to look at the five warriors in the tunnel. "Vault Hunters! Help Ellie with prepping the ship! I'm gonna round up the remaining Crimson Raiders and bring them on-board!"

"Sure thing!" One of them said. After discussing some more with the ship's mechanic the red headed Siren teleports away. The large woman turns to the tunnel and makes her way towards it. "I got somethin' special for ya, VHs!"

Asking what that might be. A huge truck digisructs in the tunnel right next to two gas pumps. "That vehicle right there is my biofuel rig. And it ain't picky as to the source. Just run over some bandits and Skags to fill her up. Enviromentally friendly, right? Hop on it, Vault Hunters."

Getting up from his spot on the ground along with the former soldier. Kage, Moze, Zane, FL4K, and Amara stand by the truck and admire its beauty. "Such a lovely piece of machinery you built here, Ellie." The Siren runs her fingers across the metal. "It almost looks as tough as me." The robot stands right next to the drivers seat and peers inside. "I can see myself hunting big creatures in this." He looks to his left and sees his Skag has wrapped its long tongue around the front bumper and is trying and failing to pull at it. Causing him to shake his hooded head.

Moze checks the undercarriage. "I'm very impressed. You have a wide range of skills with machines. I might even let you take a peek at Iron Bear." Letting out a whistle and giving the back tire a light kick. Zane says. "I know my brothers would love to have a such a beast in their possession."

"Man, this is better than the truck my dad owned back in the day." Said Kage. Remembering the time when his dad brought the thing from the junkyard. A very faint blush appears on the woman's face. "Aw shucks, VHs. You five are too kind." Ellie then walks over to a alcove filled with computers so she can get some more work done before take off.

As much as Kage would love to take this truck for a spin and mow down some bandits with it. He tells everyone he's gonna sit this one out. "You sure lad?" Asked the older Vault Hunter. Nodding his head, "I'm sure. Like when getting the car for the Catch-A-Ride, this doesn't need five people to complete. But I'm not gonna stop any of you from still going."

Amara then adds. "Alright then. We won't be gone for too long." The dark skinned Siren climbs up the vehicle and gets into the gunners seat. While FL4K and his pet Skag get in the back. Zane and Moze on the other hand are arguing on who gets to drive the truck.

After minute the two decided they would settle it by playing rock, paper, scissors. Moze ended up winning by a best-two-out-of-three and gets into the drivers seat. The white haired man disappointingly gets in the back with the robot and animal.

The brown haired female turns the keys, starting the ignition. Which causes the truck to roar to life. Pressing on the gas pedal, the giant vehicle moves forward. Pressing on it even more, the thing picks up in speed. When out of his visual range. Kage heads for the wall where pile of sand has built up. Sitting on it and then lying flat on his back. The events of today are finally catching up with him. Eye lids become heavy and difficult to keep open. 'I think earned a quick nap. The others will wake me up when they return from their mission.' Letting his eyes close on their own, darkness taking him.


	9. Chapter 9

RE-EDIT 2

From within the black void, Kage can feel something shaking him out in the real world. "Hey! Wake up! Ellie got the ship fueled up, we're about to take off soon." Exclaimed a familiar voice in the distance of the endless darkness. "Man, he's sleeping like a log." Said a second familiar voice, although it sounded much farther away. A third familiar voice then speaks. "The events of today would make anyone tired."

"Well we need to get a move on. Stand back everyone." Said the last familiar voice. The black void Kage is in suddenly vanishes and is replaced by concrete and large pipes. It took the blonde several long seconds to realize he's staring at the ceiling of the tunnel he fell asleep in. But he also notices he's a bit closer to the ceiling, which shouldn't be possible.

That is until he finally sees the transparent ball of blue energy that is encasing him. So twisting his torso a little so he can see underneath him. Kage spots a large blue hand keeping him suspended in mid-air. Then it and the ball of energy vanishes and he finds himself falling.

With a grunt he roughly lands on the pile of sand he slept on. "Rise an shine, boyo! We're about to hit the road!" Zane yelled with a grin. Pushing himself up into a sitting position. The young man rubs his back to sooth the aching pain and lightly glares at the four Vault Hunters. "You couldn't wake me up in a more gentle way." He said in a annoyed tone.

Smirking a little, Moze holds out a hand for him. "We tried. Well, more of I tried to wake you up. You were really out." Looking at the offered hand and back at the woman's face. Kage takes the appendage into his own and is pulled up onto his feet. "Well if we're ready to blast off into space then lets get on with it. Faster we leave the better."

He turns to the end of the tunnel where he and his friends walked through earlier when Lilith brought them here. Speaking of the woman, he can see her waiting for them outside. So not wanting to keep her waiting any longer. They start making their way towards her.

Just as there was only a five feet of a gap between the Vault Hunters and the Firehawk. Explosions suddenly went off around the entrance tunnel, causing all of them to jump back in surprise. To make matters worse the thick metal door slams shut. Cutting the five warriors off from the Crimson Raider's commander. Alarms begin blaring loudly, causing some of their ears to ring.

"It's an ambush! Vault Hunters the door's busted! Quick, outside of the other end of the tunnel is a elevator that leads to a catwalk above-I'll try to get the door open." Ellie told them from her alcove of computers. Harshly pounding on the keys with her fingers. No time to waste the group dash to the other side. Once exiting the tunnel, COV start pouring out from where they need to go.

They all raise their guns and start firing. "How the hell did they get in there?" Asked Zane, gunning down a few fanatics and then throwing down his barrier for all them to have some sort of cover. "Who cares! Just kill them!" Shouted Moze, chucking a grenade. When seeing the explosive heading towards them, some of the bandits jump out of the way. While the ones that are outside of the blast radius continue to fire their guns at the group.

Just then a badass fanatic with a rocket launcher appears out of the elevator room and fires a trio of rockets at the barrier. Causing it to fizzle in and out. The older Vault Hunter tells the other four his barrier will go out if another set of rockets hits it again.

Reloading her Dahl assault rifle. Amara declares, "So we need to kill that badass fast. Give me covering fire!" She dashes around the protective shield and runs head first towards the COV. All six blue arms summoned behind her back. The action catching all of them off guard, "What the fuck are you...?!" Kage didn't have time to finish his sentence and just fires his gun at the crazed men and women.

The dark skinned woman deflects as much of the bandits bullets as possible with her arms and lets her shield take the rest. When the space between them was closed enough, she jumps high in the air. Electricity building up around her. Like a meteor she and the blue arms come crashing down to the ground, creating a massive electric shockwave.

Any bandits that were only a few feet from the shockwave were sent flying and then crashing against the nearby concrete wall or rock wall. While the ones that were a bit further were effected by the electricity. Causing them to convulse and twitch and then fall to the ground. All of the bandits died except for the badass fanatic. He was less effected do to having better armor.

But it was enough to get him to ease up on firing his rocket launcher. Taking this chance she aims her assault rifle and pulls the trigger. Again his armor stopped most of her rounds from penetrating but some did get through.

Though it wasn't gonna stop the bandit from pointing his weapon at her and pulling the trigger. Though before he could get the chance, a flying drone circles around and starts firing at him. Catching him completely off guard. Now distracted Amara runs up in front of him, points the barrel of the gun at the man's goggles, and fires the gun.

Blood shoots out and the BF falls to the ground, dead. "Thank you Zane!" She called out to her ally. "Don't thank me, lass!" He calls back. "I'm not thanking your drone." Once their little back and forth ended, they all stepped onto the elevator and push the button. The platform moving upward.

"Hey there Vault Thieves! Ya miss me? I know you guys did. Now I've been gettin' this vibe that you five don't really get what're doing here. Let me learn ya real quick-see, my brother and I were born into a cage. Dad told us it was for our own good, that the rest of the universe was full of bandits that would tear us apart. And when we finally got free, it turned out he was right. Bandits as far as the eye could see. Bandits were the biggest untapped resource in the six galaxies! There are billions of them across the borderlands, human wreckage left from the corporate wars. They're broken, but we make them feel special, so they fight for us. And die for us. Because they finally have a place where they belong. A family. My family. The universe is theirs... as long as they obey. And my family is having fun with Lilith. See ya superfans!" Tyreen gets off the ECHO, leaving the Vault Hunters with that far boding ending.

"What did she mean by that last part?" Kage asked to his friends, "You don't think..." He let the sentence trail for a bit, giving any of them the chance to say something. FL4K is the one to speak up, "While we haven't known the commander for that long, we have seen her fight. She's clearly the apex predator of Pandora. It's unlikely she would fall to the likes of the COV."

Zane and Amara agreed with the robot. Saying she's a badass Siren who showed no fear in fighting the cult. "But don't forget. Tyreen is a Siren too, and we seen what kind of powers she has." Moze stated seriously. The elevator finally reaches the top of the catwalk and already they spot bandits waiting for them.

No time to take them out the slow way, the group just do what they did at the HBC and run-an-gun. Fired bullets, thrown grenades, and flaming Rakks later the five reach the other end of the catwalk. Unfortunately the elevator is busted, most likely done by the COV.

So each of them had to carefully jump down from platform to platform to reach the bottom. When they do reach the bottom the group dash for set of stairs about ten feet ahead and go up them. Reaching the very top of the steps, the Vault Hunters come across a horrific sight.

Bandits surrounding and kicking a down Lilith. "Go my beast!" FL4K commanded. His Skag charges at the closet bandit and pounces on him, catching the attention of the other three fanatics. The robot then aims his sniper rifle and scores three perfect headshots.

With the bad guys dead they run on over to aid the red headed commander. "Lilith! Lilith are you ok!?" Asked Kage. The woman is lying on the dry ground on her side, back facing them and not saying a word. "You'll be all right sister." Amara said comfortingly. Carefully she rolls Lilith onto her back, but in doing so. All of them are hit by a shocking revelation. Her Siren tattoos are gone. Like completely gone, as if they were never there to begin with.

"What the hell happened to her tattoos?" Asked a stunned Zane. "Don't know, and we don't have time to ponder on that at this moment." Holding out his ECHO device. Kage radios Ellie, "Ellie! We got Lilith but she's very much in a rough shape. We need you to get that door open and meet us so we can leave Pandora."

"Give me a minute VH. Just about... got it!" The door that was forced shut by the earlier explosions opens up with great strain. When fully opened, the heavyset woman comes rushing out. "Oh god Lil!" She runs over to them and kneels down next to her long time friend. "What happened to her? Where are her tattoos?" She frantically asked the Vault Hunters. "We don't know! Look, we need to board the ship before anymore COV show up and soon."

Taking a minute to calm herself. "You're right, you're right. Here, let me take her up to the ship and into the medical bay." Ellie carefully takes Lilith into arms and carries her to the set of stairs. The five following a few feet behind. "What a way to start off our Vault hunting careers." Kage mumbled under his breath.


	10. Chapter 10

RE-EDIT 2

Boarding the massive Crimson Raider ship. Ellie leaves the Vault Hunters so she can take the still knocked out Lilith to the medical bay, though before she did. She turned to the new members of the faction and told them to relax while they can. Because once Lilith wakes up they're gonna have lots of work to do. Nodding to let her know they understood. Kage told the large woman to let them know the moment the red headed Siren is back on her feet. Ellie nodded back and left them alone.

So using the time that they have, the five of them explored the ship so they can see what it has to offer. Safe to say it has everything they need for the adventure they're about to embark on. A gunshop run by Marcus, a rec room at the back of the ship with a Fast-Travel, large cargo hold with a black market being operated by a guy called Crazy Earl, and lastly a bar run by a very attractive woman named Moxxi.

At the end of their tour they all decided to chill at the establishment so to get some food and drink in them. Also to sit down for a bit and give their legs a break. All five Vault Hunters sat on the stools in front of the counter. To make up for the fact FL4K can't eat nor drink, he gave Moxxi a huge tip. "So Zane, how have things been since we last met?" The big breasted woman asked the Operative.

Zane takes a few swigs of his drink before answering the question. "Oh the usual. Screwing over all the mega-corporations in the six galaxies and getting paid while doin' it. Killing any assassins that are after whatever bounty that's on my head. Now my dear... it's Vault hunting." He then takes a bite out the pizza the woman served them.

She grins, "I'm surprised you're related to those bandit leader brothers of yours. You always had more ambition than them." However the grin vanishes when mentioning his siblings. "Oh sugar. I'm sor..." Moxxi couldn't finish her sentence as the old man cuts her off with a raised hand. He lowers it and then says, "It's alright. It was bound to happen given the kind of life style Baron chose for himself. Plus Lilith already told me that it was her and her lot that killed him. So I not holding a grudge against them. Besides, I know my other brother is still out there on Pandora. Doubt the COV reached to those in the tundra." He takes more swigs of his drink to honor his fallen brother. Because despite the many times he and Captain have tried to kill him in the past, they're still his brothers.

During his drinking he failed to notice that Moxxi became a tad bit shifty behind the counter. Avoiding eye contact with the him. So Feeling like the mood should be changed into something more lighter. Kage asks the obvious question, "So how do you two know each other?"

The question brought the old man into a much better mood. "Oh it was years ago boyo. The lass here hired me to gather intel on some redneck clan on Pandora. By the way Mox. Are they still causing you trouble?" She shakes her head and explains to them her daughter Ellie (which was shock for all of them to learn) had some Vault Hunters create a clan war between them and The Zafords. In the end The Hodunks were badly crippled when the Vault Hunters chose to side with the Irishmen. So now they no longer bother her or her child. "Now excuse me sugars. I got other business to attend to." The woman leaves them and heads for a room to their immediate left.

Chewing up some pizza and swallowing. The only blonde of the group says, "You sure know some interesting people." This got a slight chuckle from the white haired man. "You don't know the half of it." Amara leans forward a little so she can look at him. "Zane. Help out a fellow Vault Hunter here and try to hook me up with her."

Hearing that got Moze to cough up some of her beverage back into her cup. Soothing her stinging throat with two fingers, she turns to the Siren and asks. "You swing that way?" Nodding her head, "Yes. Is that a problem?" Amara's eyes slightly narrow. Wouldn't be the first time in her life she was judged for being into girls.

Shaking her helmeted head and holding up both hands. "No no. Just took me by surprise is all. All of my friends in the Vladof army were straight. If either of you, except for FL4K, are into the same sex then go right on ahead. I was raised not to judge." Looking at her cup with a disgusted look, she slides it to the side.

"Human mating has always confused me. It's nothing like when a beast mates." Said the robot all of a sudden. Ruining his Human friends' appetite. Sometime goes by and the group were called by Tannis on their ECHO devices to come up onto the bridge. So paying for both food and drink and leaving a tip in the tip jar. The Vault Hunrers start heading for the bridge. The ship's bridge is located on the top floor and of course at the very front.

Walking down a somewhat long hallway and passing by people who are doing whatever they're doing to maintain the ship. All five Vault Hunters enter into the bridge. Huge is a good word to describe the room. At best twenty maybe even twenty-five people can be in here. In the middle is a console, most likely the navigation. Standing to the right of it is Lilith, Tannis, Ellie, and Claptrap.

It seems they arrived to a already in-progress conversation. "Well, lets hunt down that god-queen-bitch and get 'em right back!" The mechanic declared. "Are you crazy?! I say we stay here and build a fort." Claptrap advised, pointing down at the ship's floor. "To Claptrap's point. Can we really take on the Calypsos in our current... state?" Asked Tannis. Looking at Lilith.

"Tyreen's after the power of the Vaults, and there's no one else who can stop her. We have to get there first. I may not be a Siren, but I'm still a Crimson Raider. We all are." Said Lilith. Ellie tells the commander she's with her through thick and thin. And she knew which one's which. "We ride! Onward, to Promethea...! Oh, hey recruits. Didn't see ya standing there."

The mention of the Vault Hunters had the other three females turning around to face them. "Vault Hunters. How are ya liking the ship?" The now former Siren asked. "It's fine ship to be on. You did a really amazing job on it Ellie." One of them said to the large woman. "Thank ya VH. I'm gonna be down in the cargo hold if ya need me Lil." Ellie passes by all of them, exiting the bridge. Tannis does the same, saying she needs to make sure no one has stole any medication from her cabinets.

Once it was just the five warriors, Lilith, and Claptrap. The question was asked, "Commander, are you ok?" The red head's face falls and she reaches for her now tattooless arm, "Physical yes, but emotionally... not so much. Can't believe Tyreen took my powers away."

So that confirms what Ellie said earlier when walking onto their conversation. "But how? We know she can drain life energy from anything living. But your powers as well?" Said a confused Zane. "Tyreen said it herself. It seems there's no limit to what she can leech. God only knows what she's doing with 'em at this moment."

FL4K takes that moment to speak up, "Then it be advised that both Amara and Kage be careful around her. No doubt she'll take the chance to leech more power for herself if they're ever in her reach." They agreed with the robot. With the buff woman sternly stating she'll beat the bitch into the ground before letting that ever happen.

Crossing her arms over chest, Moze asks. "So what's are next move commander?" Putting on the face anybody who holds her rank would have. "What Tannis said before, she's not wrong. Tyreen's more dangerous than ever. She's got an army, the map, and my Siren powers. We're gonna need all the help we can get."

"Well we are going to the homeworld of the Atlas Corporation. They're gonna have some bandit trouble real soon, if we help them with that we can use it as a way to convince them to help us find the Vault before the twins do."

Lilith nods her head. "I like that plan, killer. Claptrap set a course for Promethea." The small robot salutes and rolls up the navigation computer. "AAAAAAAAND! Onward!" Putting in the location of the planet into the computer. The ship starts to hum to life, in moments in takes off into light-speed. Real space changing into something else. "Even at our current speed. It'll take at least a full 24 hours to reach the planet. So in the mean time Vault Hunters get prepared for the many battles ahead. Also we have..."

Lilith was cut off by a sudden transmission coming in. Looking upward, everyone can see Tyreen on a blue holo-screen. "Hey, Lil, you're back on the grid! Thought you might have just, y'know." The woman makes a finger gun and points it at her own head and makes a gunfire sound. "While you were gone, Troy whipped up a nice vid for our followers. Galaxy premiere! Check it out. You're a star!"

The screen switches to the video and it's god awful. Like Troy only had one year to learn how to edit videos before releasing them for anyone to see. Once it ended the screen switches back to the twins. "Lookin' good Liarhawk!" He said with a shit-eating grin on his face. "Better hurry up and get to Promethea! We're almost there, see ya later. Have a good war!" The sister ends the transmission.

Scowling, Kage says. "That was the most piss poor video I have ever seen in my entire life." The commander tells him to ignore them and that they have work to do. She also picks up where she was cut off. "What I was about to say is we have four rooms in the rec room for you guys to sleep in. So two out of the five of you will have to bunk together. Sorry."


	11. Chapter 11

RE-EDIT 2

"And then I slayed The Destroyer by ramming the Sword of Might into the giant creature's one massive eye!" Claptrap made a stabbing motion as if he's holding the bladed weapon from the story he's telling to his single audience. "I see." Said Kage in a somewhat interested tone of voice.

Both he and the Hyperion robot are in a small closet down in the cargo hold. The room serves as Claptrap's personal space for whenever he needs to be alone. Which is almost all the time. It's also filthy with junk scattered all over the place with very little care. The only reason the young man is in here listening to this obvious egocentric story is to pass the time till they reach Promethea. It's been a long twenty hours and while the Crimson Raider ship is nice and all. It provides little to do within it. "What did you do after killing the god-like alien?" He asked.

Placing his clamps on his 'hips' and then turning so he's facing the Human. "I made my way back to the people in New Haven with my chin raised and sword held over my head. The blood of The Destroyer still on it. To show proof that I defeated the monster. Everyone cheered my name, it being carried by the echos. They soon wanted me to sign autographs for them. I humbly denied, me being there was all they needed. Later in the day a party was thrown in my honor. Loud music, food, drink, and most importantly ladies. Wink."

Raising an eyebrow. "Did you just say wink?" Kage asked the outdated robot. "Yes. I can't actually wink my eye. I wish I could sometimes." Shrugging his shoulders, the blonde gets up from the crate he has been sitting on and stretches his arms over his head. After a few seconds he stops with the stretching and says. "Well that was a great story. But I'm gonna head on out of here and see what else I can do." Claptrap nods and powers down. Arms going into his body and blue eye going dark.

Walking in front of the closed door and pressing the button to the right side of it. It moves upward and the young male steps out into the cargo hold. Immediately his ears are assaulted with the sounds of grunts and active tools. Sounds that weren't there before when entering into the closet minutes ago.

To his left he can see Moze working on her Iron Bear mech. The expression on her face is one of concentration and with a hand she wipes a few beads of sweat off her forehead and continues with the repairs. Looking towards the center of the room he can see Amara sparring with Ellie. The mechanic is dressed in protective gear and really just stood there and took the punches and kicks. It seemed like the Siren was trying to see if she can knock the large woman down without using her powers. But clearly failing as the Pandora native didn't even budge.

It's actually an amusing sight if he's going to be honest and he's not alone either as even Ellie finds it to be amusing. Although she the made mistake of saying the dark-skinned woman's muscles are just for show. Amara takes the statement as an insult and with her Siren powers. Summons a hand below the heavy-set female to pick her up and suspend her in the air. Putting the mechanic in a very humiliating position and resulting in Kage to laugh very hard.

Moze stops her work on the war machine to see what the blonde is laughing about. When seeing the trapped Ellie she couldn't help but laugh as well. "Yeah, laugh it up VHs. Just remember who fixes your rides." Eventually she is gently put back down on the floor.

Calming himself down. He bids the trio a silent goodbye and heads for the other stairs that lead up right next to Moxxi's establishment. Once reaching the final step he makes a decision to head on into Moxxi's bar. Just to see if Zane is still there as the last time anyone of them had last see him was in the bar.

So stepping in front of the entrance and going inside the establishment. Kage looks around the place but can't find the older man. "Looking for Zane, sugar?" Said the sultry voice of the owner to his left. Turning in the direction he can see the big breasted woman collecting money from one of the slot machines.

Nodding his head, "Yeah. Have you see him?" He asked. "Last I saw him was an hour ago. Most likely went to his room to sleep off the booze." She answered. Thanking her, Kage leaves the bar and walks towards the back of the ship where their rooms are. Their shared room is on the ship's right. (The room where you freed Claptrap's slaves)

Pressing the button and watching the door open. Straight ahead he can see the old Vault Hunter knocked out on the bottom bunk. Grinning, the young man makes his way to the bunk and climbs up the short slide ladder till he's on the bed above Zane. Grabbing the remote and pressing the power button. The small TV built into the wall in front of him turns on. Turning the volume low enough where it won't wake up the Pandora native below him.

He starts switching through channels till stopping on one. For the next few hours or so Kage watched TV show after TV show. The one he's watching right now involves a female masked hero and her loyal Skag taking down crime lords and over throwing evil companies and so far he found it to be pretty good.

"Vault Hunters! We're about to reach Promethea very soon. Get yourselves ready and onto the bridge ASAP. Lilith out!" The commander informed suddenly over the PA system. Letting out a annoyed sigh as it was getting to the best part. He turns the TV off and hops down to the floor. Next he turns to face the still sleeping Zane. Though instead of waking him up the tradition way. Instead the Vault Hunters pulls out a gun from his inventory, points the firearm at the ceiling, and pulls the trigger.

Zane bolts upward and smacks his forehead against the top bunk. "Son of a bitch!" He cursed. Placing his hands on the spot where the pain is at its worst. "Rise an shine sleepy head. Lilith wants us on the bridge." Kage said with a smug face. Getting a little revenge from when they were on Pandora.

He didn't wait for any kind of response from the older man. After five minutes of them all preparing for their mission on the planet. Completely buying themselves new weapons. The group walk up into the bridge. Both the commander and Claptrap already waiting for them.

The former Siren nods her head at their arrival. She then turns around to look out the massive window. "We're about to dropout of light speed in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." The view from outside changes back into real space. Up ahead is the planet Atlas originated from.

When they got closer to the massive sphere, a few specks can seen hovering in the atmosphere. Causing a few of them to raise their brows. As they got even closer and came to a stop. It turns out those specks were actually ships. "What the hell? That's a Maliwan fleet!" Said a stunned Lilith.

"That ain't good." Said Zane, having many pairs of eyes on him. "A fleet being here means Maliwan is at war with Atlas. Trying to gain control of the planet and whatever else is on it. I seen this happen many times." He wasn't alone in the matter as Moze added she did as well.

"Shit! Should've figured this wasn't gonna be easy. Claptrap, try and open a transmission with anyone on the planet." The robot salutes and rolls over the console and types away. "I'm not picking up any signals commander. It could be there comms are being jammed... wait a minute I got something."

A static filled transmission is being played over the speakers. "Atlas Command, come in! We're being overrun! Send reinforcements!" The channel suddenly ends. "Sounds like they can use some help. Vault Hunters go down to the planet and help them with this war. This could be another way of them helping us find the Vault."

Over the ECHO Ellie tells the Vault Hunters to come down to cargo hold for a chat. So they do so, on the way Amara asks both Moze and Zane if they have any advise when it comes to fighting Maliwan's military force. "Sorry guys. I haven't fought Maliwan in years, so I don't know what kind of advancements they made since then." The Gunner apologized. "And the corporation knew better to keep me away from any top secret information. And info I did manage to collect for another corporation is outdated." The Operative explained.

FL4K then says, "So the only common information we do know is they'll use their elemental weapons. So watch out for shock weapons when it comes to our shields and corrosive for me." In a few minutes they made it to the cargo hold. "Vault Hunters, this way." Ellie waves them over and heads inside a room.

Following her into it. "Right, so: I rigged our drop pod with a Fast-Travel unit. Once planet-side, it'll hook up with the local network and you guys can come right back up. You five registered with the ships own Fast-Travel?" They tell her yes. "Great, now it won't be the most comfortable, or trustworthy, or safe by any measure. I'm just listing things, ain't no 'but' at the end of that. Now get in so I can launch ya towards the planet."

They all look at the pod with wary looks. "Guys, if I die. Please bury what's left of my body next to a waterfall overlooking a cliff." Kage tells to the four. "Sure thing boyo. But if I suffer the same fate, eject my body out into space like that one really old movie. Forgot it was called."

"Guys, less chit chat and more getting launched out of the ship." Moze climbs into the pod along with the other two. Coming to the terms that he might die in this thing. Kage along with Zane get in as well.


	12. Chapter 12

RE-EDIT 2

The long drop from Sanctuary 3 to the surface of the planet was a very unpleasant one. As it turned out the pod came with no coolent system to help keep the interior from getting too hot. So when entering into Promethea's atmosphere the air inside of the pod started to get to boiling levels. A few of the Vault Hunters almost passed out. But if they're going to be honest that was leagues better than the sudden crash. Now they all know what dice feels like when shaking it in a cup. One of them pushes the door open and Kage is the first one to stumble out.

Shaking off his dizziness, he glances up at the night sky. "That looked like a rough ride. You still with us, killers?" Lilith asked in concern. "I rather be teleported by you than go through that again." He said. "Ugh, that landing. I've been in gentler fistfights. Ngh." He heard Amara say from behind him, followed up by FL4K. "I have no mouth and I must vomit." Then followed by Zane. "Worst thing... that ever happened to me. LETS DO IT AGAIN!" And lastly Moze, "I think I... threw up my entire stomach."

"Well you're alive to complain, so that's good. Looks like Ellie got you five within the city limits. Go find whoever made that distress call." The commander ordered before getting off the ECHO. Recovering from their drop from space, the group walk up a rocky hill wedged between two rock walls. When reaching the top a couple of Maliwan ships fly overhead. Heading towards the massive city in the distance.

In the skyline they can see black smoke rising up into the air along with large rounds being fired out of the anti-aircraft turrets. "Jesus. It really is a warzone." The blonde has never seen such destruction as he never had to worry about his homeworld being invaded by a rival corporation. As back then no one wanted to mess with Handsome Jack. "I'm used to this kind of stuff." Stated the former Vladof soldier. "Usually it's my company of Iron Bears that's causing the devastation."

The Siren turns her head to look at her fellow Vault Hunter. "How many innocent people were killed?" Her tone wasn't judgmental but it still made the Gunner flinch a bit. "Too many for my liking. Come on, we got work to do." She proceeds forward as do the others.

It didn't take long for them to face their first threat. Ratch, a insectoid species that are native to Promethea but have found their way to other planets in the galaxy via many means. Though mainly by careless trashmen not checking the garbage they're dumping.

Kage kicks one with his foot and guns down a small group of em they were coming his way. "Hate these things!" He growled between his teeth. "It's a good thing we're only fighting the hatchlings and the common soldiers!" Zane called out while stabbing a Ratch with his wrist claws. Pushing it off his blades, "Oi metal man! You ever tried to train one before?"

FL4K reloads his new Hyperion sniper rifle while watching his Jabber play with one of the dead bodies of the insects. "Many times. All ended in failure. Decided to cut my losses after the 100th time."

"Hope that's not a blow to the Beastmaster's pride." Amara joked. With her six blue arms she's playing a game of Whack-a-Ratch. The robot only shrugs his shoulders. After a minute of clearing the area the Vault Hunters continue their trek to find the person who made the distress call.

And speak of the devil, "Command, do you copy? Send backup! Atlas Command! Damn it, we've got bandits coming out of thin air!" Cursing, one of them ECHOs Lilith and informs her of the problem. "Shit! Killers you know what to do. Every bandit you see put a bullet in their heads."

The moment the former Siren got off the ECHO Tyreen replaces her. "Heya Superfans! You finally made it! We've been here for hours! Oh! Thank Lilith for the powers. This Firehawk thing RULES! Have fun! Bye!"

Right then bandits are being teleported in front of them via Lilith's powers. "Ok! This is gonna be a problem!" The blonded stated. He aims his new Dahl assault rifle and kills a charging female psycho. More bandits are teleported in along with one of those buff ones they encountered in the saloon. Clearing the area they change their jog into a mad dash.

Coming up to a bridge, the Vault Hunters can see regular people running away from the bandits. Lucky for them the bridge is casting a massive shadow for Kage to sink into. A crazed fanatic is close to grabbing one of the fleeing citizens. Just another foot and he'll be dining on fresh meat tonight. "Somebody please help me!" The woman cried. Because she wasn't being careful when running she trips over a rock and falls to the ground.

The bandit stops his run and then starts slowly walking to the woman. A wide smile on his painted face. Though the smile is wiped away when he felt a sudden force under his chin. "Falcon Punch!" The young man yelled. Fist having collided with the bandit.

Now standing on the grass, he looks over his shoulder at the stunned woman. "Quickly! Get to safety now! My friends and I will deal with them!" Breaking from her state, she gets up and nods her head. Running off to find shelter. Kage stares forward at the small group of COV. Though he didn't have to do anything as in that moment his fellow Vault Hunters caught up and gunned them down from the flank.

Regrouped, they can suddenly hear gunfire not too far from where they're at. "Damn bandits. I left Pandora to get away from this kind of crap!" Growled the female voice they heard before. Not wanting to waste anymore time they run to where the shooting is. Eventually the five found the person who was calling for help.

A woman with lots of brown hair tied into a bun, green eyes, and light tan skin. Wearing a sleeveless orange-red hoodie and under it appears to be a brown shirt, black pants, and orange-red shoes. Is fighting off a few of the COV on her own very well. Even backhanding one with the assault rifle she's wielding and then pinning him against a fallen piece of bridge. Aiming the gun to his head and pulling the trigger. Once the rest are dead the Vault Hunters approach her.

When taking notice of them and seeing they are dressed normal and not raving like insane people. She waves them on over. Once standing in front of each other, "You guys have great timing! These bandits here somehow got their hands on some advance Maliwan guns."

All five of them gave each other quick looks. Having a clue just on how the COV might've gotten their hands on such weapons. "So what's your name, Miss?" Asked Moze. Smiling a little, she answers the question. "The name's Sasha. Did Rhys happen to send you? I figured he would send some Vault Hunters to come protect me. Even though I can do that myself."

"...Who's Rhys?" FL4K asked the newly named Sasha. The smile on her face shifted into a confused frown. "My boyfriend? Current CEO of Atlas? Wow you guys are really out of the loop. No offense by the way."

Saying none taken. "Sasha. How long has Maliwan been here?" One of them asked. Answering the question with a tired sigh, "A few months at best. We've been fighting them off, but Atlas hasn't fully recovered since its falling years ago. So we really weren't ready to fight in a huge war." The brunette then looks down at the dead bodies of the bandits. "Now we got these guys screaming something about a Vault."

"That's the Calypsos' doing. They want the Vault, and we're here to beat them to it." The Siren explained. Eyes going wide at the mention of the twins. "Those annoying ECHOnet assholes with the cult? Never thought they show their faces here. Now when it comes to the Vault, I can't help much. I know about them as much as anyone else does and I only ever opened one years ago. But I'm sure Rhys can help. Probably learned something when taking over the corporation. Come on. I'll introduce you guys to him."

The woman turns around and walks towards a open entryway. "Whoa whoa whoa there Lass! You opened a Vault?" Asked a shocked Zane. The group following behind her. A nostalgia smile forms on her face. "It was years ago. My sister Fiona, Rhys, Vaughn, and I were searching for a Vault the old Atlas manage to find but never got the chance to open it do to some... complications." She can still remember Athena's warning message vividly.

"Wait. Vaughn was apart of that adventure? We actually met and saved the man just a little over a day ago." Becoming excited at the mention of her long time friend. She asks how's he doing. "Pretty alright. He's back on Pandora doing whatever he can to help us beat the twins."

"That's good. Rhys and I miss him very much. Maybe when we win this war we can pay him a visit or send a ship to pick him up and bring him here." The group enter into a garage with a Catch-A-Ride. "We're gonna have to drive to where we need to go. Digistruct some cars and lets hit the road."

LETS BE HONEST. THE MOMENT RHYS AND ZERO JOINED THE PICTURE, WE ALL FORGOT ABOUT LORELEI. HER ROLE COULD'VE BEEN GIVEN TO EITHER SASHA OR ANOTHER EXSITING CHARACTER


	13. Chapter 13

RE-EDIT 2

TO PEOPLE WHO HOPE THE BLAND AND COMPLETELY ONE-DIMENSIONAL LORELEI TO APPEAR. YOU'RE OUT OF LUCK, SHE'S NOT IN MY STORY. DO TO BEING POINTLESS AND NOT FUNNY COFFEE JOKES.

Standing in front of the Catch-A-Ride terminal. Sasha presses a few buttons on the screen and in one second a vehicle digistructs on the pad. Once fully digistructed, the vehicle she requested is a giant tire with motorcycle controls set up in the hole at the bottom. "Nice ride you got there." Complimented the Gunner, admiring the mode of transportation. "Thanks. It's called a Cyclone. I'll be sure to hooks you guys up with one when reaching where we need to go. Now we need to drive through the spillway, and there's always trouble in there."

Digistructing three Outrunners and getting into the same sitting arrangement as last time. However unlike with FL4K's Skag on Pandora, his Jabber can actually use the mounted rocket launcher. So as of right now he has a gunner that can help deal with enemies that might attack him from behind.

"Maliwan pushed most of the Atlas forces back to HQ, but I've got a small team working behind enemy lines. I have to make sure they haven't been overrun with all these bandits running around. But for right now," The woman starts the engine of her ride, causing it to roar to life. "Lets ride Vault Hunters!" Sasha then takes off and the others do as well.

Driving in the spillway prove to be a little challenging for the drivers. Their cars were clearly not built to drive in three feet of water. Speed was decreased by a lot, making it hard to keep up with their new ally. Whose Cyclone had no trouble maintaining its high speed in the dirty liquid. Plus it also didn't help they were fighting COV in the spillway. Driving around in their own custom Outrunners and Cyclones.

Now vehicle combat is something the Vault Hunters are not used to, as of right now. So they weren't doing a good job of destroying the enemy cars. Especially when it comes to the single wheeled vehicles.

They are really fast and agile, making it hard to hit them. Though the good thing is that they are lightly armed. Only having two guns built on the sides. But they were heavily outmatched by Sasha. Who has clearly mastered the motorcycle. Being able to keep up with the bandits and take them out one at a time with a huge smile on her face. "Whoooo! Years of driving a caravan has really paid off!" She bellowed through the ECHO channel.

Clearing up the area of all bad guys, the convoy moves onward to their objective. However it didn't take them long to come face to face with another threat on the road. A highly advanced truck that's hovering a foot off the ground. "That's a Maliwan hover-wheel! Where did the hell did these bandits get one of those?" The woman asked. Avoiding a toxic barrel that was flung at her by a bandit manning the launcher seat.

"I think it's pretty obvious Maliwan has allied with the Children of the Vault! It's the only explanation for them to have access to such tech!" One of them tells Sasha. The hover-wheel launches another toxic barrel. But Amara with a blue arm catches it and throws it back. The driver screams as the toxic eats away at his skin. With him distracted the Vault Hunters and Sasha let loose on the truck. In about ten seconds the thing explodes along with the bandits in it.

In the Cyclone the girlfriend of the CEO punches the controls while cursing loudly. "Damn it! We really need to hurry up and inform Rhys of the bandit situation! Because it's gotten a lot worse!" Taking a few breathers to calm down, she says. "We're almost at the end of the spillway. Lets go and regroup with my people."

A few minutes of driving and killing later. The group enter into a wrecked tunnel and come to a stop. One by one they get out of their vehicles. "My people are behind this door. Let me do the talking." The tan skinned woman steps in front of a sturdy door and knocks on it a few times. "Skyman! Open up!"

On the other side a voice of a man could be heard. "Uh. Password?" Sasha rolls her eyes. "Just open the door before I find my own way in and point a shotgun up your ass and pull the trigger!" The five of them were surprised by the sudden threat. "Yeah, it's her." The door opens upward and standing behind it is a Lance-man soldier. "Welcome back, sir." He saluted. While Sasha and Skyman are discussing about the current issues.

The Vault Hunters are looking around the place. Crimson Lance soldiers standing at full attention or doing warm ups to keep themselves sharp. "It's been SO long since I last seen a Atlas trooper." Said Zane. Though it was mainly to himself. "This be my first time seeing the military force. As a kid I heard stories that the Crimson Lance from the old Atlas were the best of the best." Kage watches as a soldier throws a knife at the concrete wall. The tip of the blade impaling it and sticking.

The older Vault Hunter nods his head in confirmation. "They were boyo. Not even the Dahl Corporation wanted to mess with them. But the most dangerous members of the old Lance were the..." Zane leans towards Kage's left ear and whispers. "The assassins." Coming to a stop, the blondes says confusingly. "Assassins?" As he doesn't remember there being such a division.

"Hold on a minute." The remaining members of the group stop their walking and turn to face Moze. Who had stopped her walking when she heard Kage mention the assassins. "Those female ninjas were real? I thought that was just propaganda to spook the other corporations."

Zane shakes his head, "Nope. They were both very real and very dangerous. Trained at a real young age to be killing machines that felt nothing when making the kill. I had the 'pleasure' to be filled in about their existence. As I needed to team up with one for a job the old Atlas hired me for. However at the end of its completion, the bitch was ordered to kill me so I wouldn't be able to tell other people about them. I BARELY survived my fight with her."

FL4K asks how'd he win the battle. The old man only grinned and summoned his digi-clone, he then had it vanish. "They sound like people I wouldn't want to try and fight with." Everyone stares at Amara like she's crazy. "...what?" She asked.

"Hey Vault Hunters!" They heard Sasha call out for them. Looking on ahead, they can see the woman is waiting for them with a slightly impatient expression on her face. Jogging over to her, "Sorry about that. What did we miss?"

She tells them they're gonna retake a captured Atlas base that was taken from them a few months ago. In doing so they'll have a direct line to Rhys. Running up a few flights of stairs. All of them find themselves in another part of the underground shelter.

However instead of seeing more soldiers. They see regular people who were/are being effected by this war. Standing by lit barrels for warmth, eating the littlest of food, and sleeping on the ground. "Maliwan doesn't care if these people right here are caught in the crossfire. This war is just another merger for them. Reminds too much of my time on Pandora when Jack was in charge." Explained Sasha.

A few of the Vault Hunters actually feel a bit bad for these people. Though Amara can actually sympathize with them, as this reminds her of the slums on her home planet. Further continuing down the shelter, the place suddenly shook hard. Everyone almost lost their footing. "What the hell was that?!" Shouted Kage. "Bad news." Sasha told him. She pulls out her assault rifle and runs towards where it came from, the others pulling out their own guns and following close behind.

The five Vault Hunters were expecting more bandits. But that wasn't the case when rounding a corner and seeing uniformed people with Maliwan guns. "Shit! Maliwan soldiers found us!" A Crimson Lance soldier said before having bullet shot through his head.

Fighting trained soldiers is a lot different than fighting bandits. The Maliwan troops knew when to take cover and they actually fire their guns by aiming instead of firing at the hip. Which the COV do most of the time. From behind a fallen stone pillar, Kage stands up and tosses a grenade at the enemy. But a soldier skillfully shoots it out of the air and another one shoots at him. Taking a few hits to his shield. To make matters worse it was a shock weapon. So his shield took massive damage.

"Damn it!" He cursed, ducking below to avoid more shock bullets . "Uggggh! We don't have for this! We need to take that base and contact Rhys!" Sasha reminded them while reloading her gun from behind a container turned into a small make-shift home. "Moze!" The robot called out the woman's name. Nodding her head, "Already on it!" She jumps out and digistructs her mech.

Laying waste to the soldiers within the giant war machine. Now that the underground shelter is painted with red blood. Everyone proceeds up more stairs and see what caused the place to shake. A Maliwan dropship hovering above the spillway. It leaves when the Vault Hunters and Sasha exit through the hole it made in the wall. "Please don't shoot us!" Screamed a man's voice.

Everyone turns to the left and sees a man and woman being held at gunpoint by a Maliwan soldier. FL4K summons his Flaming Rakks and unleashes them upon the soldier. The flying creatures slowly pick away at his flesh while at the same time burning him alive. "Never seen someone, or a robot in this case. Tame Rakks before." Stated Sasha. "It's why he's rightfully called the Beastmaster." Said Amara.

Once the animals were done feasting, the girlfriend of the CEO ordered the man and woman to go and find somewhere safe to hide. They nod and run off. Pointing to a street tunnel filled with lots of Maliwan junk. "Watershed base is through here. Now the base is gonna be crawling with more enemy soldiers so get ready for a massive fight." She warned the group. They nod and enter into the tunnel. Only having a small idea at how hard it's gonna get for them.


	14. Chapter 14

RE-EDITED A LOT OF THE PAST CHAPTERS.

It took a while, but both the Vault Hunters and Sasha manage to reach the end of the tunnel with little resistance. Restocking on ammo at a nearby vending machine. They walk around a Maliwan container and spot a small squad of soldiers mingling about. Being the first to pull the trigger, the group of six mow down the unsuspecting soldiers. "Alright. Watershed is just right outside the tunnel. You really can't miss it."

Once exiting the dark tunnel and stepping out into the setting sun. The team spot the Atlas base right up ahead. However their gunfire alerted the Maliwan soldiers stationed by the front entrance and right around then a few objects from the sky crash onto the ground and start digistructing more soldiers. "Digistruct torpedoes! They're sending in reinforcements!" The second brunette shouted and opened fire.

Kage took cover behind a barricade and aims his gun at a charging soldier wielding a shield in one hand and a sword in the other. He pulls the trigger but the bullets end up bouncing off the shield. 'That's not working. Need a new strategy.' He thought to himself. Looking down at the riot soldier's exposed legs. He aims at the limbs and fires. The soldier falls face first into the concrete with a sickening crack. Blood oozing out and becoming a large puddle.

Cringing a little, he turns his attention to some more troopers. However he's suddenly tackled to the ground by unknown force. Thank god for his passive energy shield taking most of the damage. Getting up onto one knee, he looks to see what hit him.

Standing about several feet away in front of him is a Maliwan soldier wearing a high-tech backpack. Before Kage can point his gun at him, the soldier's backpack glows with energy and charges at him in speeds the Human eye can barley keep up with.

Eyes going wide as dinner plates. The blonde sinks into his shadow, dodging the attack by the skin of his teeth. The enemy stopped his running and turns around, confused at what just happened. Just then he screams out in pain when feeling something sharp go through his back.

Zane pushes the soldier off his wrist-blades. "You're ok to come up boyo." He said. Kage emerges from the darkness. "Thanks man." In about a few minutes the battle comes to an end. Sasha runs up to the closed gates controls and puts in the code. The doors open up with a loud straining sound. Stepping in, all of them make sure the place is clear of enemies. "We're good on no hostiles." FL4K stated.

Sighing in relief. The CEO's girlfriend slings her gun on her back and heads towards a console. "Give me a minute to open the channel to Atlas HQ." After a few seconds of tapping the buttons. "Got it. All right, one of you press the call button on the holo-projector's keyboard." She ordered.

Amara presses the green button and stands by her friends. Almost right away a large 3D image of a man with slicked back brown hair wearing a black vest, white dress shirt, a long red tie appears. An interesting note is the man's entire right arm is cybernetic. He lifts the metal hand as a greeting. "Hi! You've reached Rhys Strongfork, CEO and wartime general of Atlas Corporation. Just a quick question... WHO THE HELL ARE YOU FIVE AND HOW DID YOU GET ON MY SECURE LINE?!"

Rhys' sudden and loud grilling caught them off guard. Fortunately Sasha's there to calm things down. "Rhys, relax, it's me." Hearing his girlfriend's voice, the CEO turns his head in her direction. "Sasha! I-I'm so glad you're ok." The joyfulness is his tone is obvious. "I haven't heard from you in weeks."

Crossing her arms over her chest. She smiles apologetically, "Sorry about that hon. The Maliwan forces put us in a corner and jammed our long range radios. But thanks to my new Vault Hunter friends, here. We've manged to secure the area for the time being." The woman gestured to the five with a thumb.

"Speaking of your new friends. Tell me. Why are you here?" He asked them. Moze steps forward and says, "We're with the Crimson Raiders on a mission to locate a Vault." At the mention of them being apart of the now famous Pandora faction. The CEO becomes excited, "Oh this is awesome! How many troops did you bring? Twenty thousand? Fifty thousands?"

The man's face was that of child receiving a new toy. Eyes bright and a wide smile. It's a shame they have to ruin his probably one of few good moments he had since this war started. "Sorry. Just us five." Kage told him. Rhys' face fell. The brightness in his eyes go dim and the smile shifts into a frown. "What? Come on! I can't take back this city with only five people!"

"Really Rhys?" Said Sasha incredulously. "We both know how skillful Vault Hunters can be. After all a group of them killed your former boss and another group took down the corporation you're currently in charge of."

Scratching the back of his head with his robot arm. "You're right. Sorry for being such a downer, this war is really getting to me and I've been getting reports of bandits appearing all over the place. The turd pile keeps on getting bigger." Taking a second he continues, "As for you my friends, you've picked one hell of a time to visit the planet. My top agent is gearing up to strike at Maliwan's strategic Gigamind. If they are after the Vault, that's where the intel will be. Go meet up with my agent, you'll find him in the Meridian Mercantile. Rhys out." The holo-projector deactivates, leaving the six of them alone in the base.

"Right. While you guys go meet Rhys' agent, I'm gonna get this base back online and start securing more of the city. Oh-before heading off, I've got something for you." Sasha pulls out a more advance looking ECHO device and presses a few buttons on it.

Just then the Vault Hunters' own ECHOs notify them they received something. Checking their notifications, the most recent one said they are now able to digistruct Cyclones at any Catch-A-Ride. They all then look up to see the woman's grinning face. "I promised to hook you guys up with one. Also consider it a thank you for helping me take back the base."

"You're welcome. Before we take off. Can you tells us anything about this agent we're about to meet?" Asked Kage. Crossing her arms over chest, Sasha answers the question. "He's a bit of a loner and doesn't say much. But he's very skilled at cutting people into tiny pieces. A little fun fact: He used to be a Vault Hunter, met him when Rhys, Fiona, Vaughn, and I were trying to get back a briefcase full of money. Which by the way kicked off our Vault hunting adventure."

Right then Amara joins into the conversation. "That's a interesting way to start such an adventure." The CEO's girlfriend snorts and says they don't know the half of it. Thanking her the information. The group begin restocking on ammo and buying themselves better shields. Once that was done they head into the connecting garage and digistruct more vehicles.

However this time The Siren and The Gunner digistructed Cyclones as they wanted to try them out. While Zane and FL4K got the usual Outrunners. "You sure you'll be able to drive that?" Zane asked, already sitting in the driver's seat and Kage as his gunner.

Moze replies, "I pilot a three ton war machine with more complex controls then a toilet. Driving this will be a piece of cake." The helmeted woman sits down on the seat and starts the ignition. Shrugging his shoulders the old man starts his car. The remaining two do the same and the garage door ahead of them opens up. They then take off into the war torn city to find this agent.


	15. Chapter 15

From his gunner seat, Kage and FL4K's Jabber, who's manning the gunner seat in the robot's Outrunner. Fire their mounted rockets at COV Cyclones that are chasing them through the massive city. Just as the blonde was about to fire another explosive projectile. Zane, who's currently driving the car, makes a sudden right turn to avoid a wrecked vehicle in the middle of the street.

The unexpected turn caused Kage to let go of the gun controls and smack into rim. Good thing for him his shield took the damage. Grabbing the controls again, he glances over his shoulder and peers down at the driver. "Hold it steady!" He yelled. "You try to drive through a ruined city! Not as easy as it sounds!" The older man shouted back.

Firing more rockets, one eventually hits a Cyclone. The last remaining one-wheeled vehicle fires the side mounted guns at them, more specific at the young man. Ducking to avoid the in coming bullets. Right then in that moment their not favorite people in the universe get on the ECHO.

"Superfans! So, what do you think of our first corporate sponsors? I gotta say, so far, selling out rules!" Tyreen said over the ECHO channel. Though it wasn't long till her brother Troy gets on as well and says. "We gave Maliwan an unlimited supply of screaming war-meat, a.k.a. our followers. And they gave us a bunch of crazy high-tech guns." Switching back to Tyreen. "And once they take the planet, they get Atlas, and we get the Vault. So you're left playing with... whatever you got down there! Just keep doin' you! Ha!" The twins then end the channel.

Growling, he says in his head. 'I can't wait for the day that we put a bullet in their heads.' An explosion mixed with screaming was heard over the car's engine. Sitting back up, Kage sees the fresh burning wreckage of the Cyclone. A familiar drone flies overhead and undigistructs itself right next to Zane.

Now no longer being shot at and chased by the enemy, the Vault Hunter's were able to reach their destination with no problem. The mercantile, like everywhere else in the city. Is being patrolled by Maliwan soldiers.

Hopping out of their Outrunners and Cyclones. FL4K finds a good sniping position and peers through the scope of his sniper. A regular trooper walks into the crosshair, unaware that today is their final day of living. The Beastmaster pulls the trigger, watching as the head explodes into blood and brain matter.

That one shot was all it took for the area to become a small warzone. Amara sends a astral projection of herself at a large Maliwan solider who armed himself with flamethrowers. The attack send him backwards but didn't out him down, however the electricity the projection was giving off effected any soldier that was close to it when passing by. Stunning them in place.

Moze took that chance to kill them with her Torgue shotgun. The enemy troopers exploded and body parts rained around the area. The flame trooper uses his flamethrowers to propel himself at the Siren. She grins and uses her blue arms to jump directly at him. Both parties reeled their fists back.

Amara charging her right arm with energy and the Maliwan flame soldier engulfing his right arm in fire. As the two were close enough, both fists make contact with each other. A small shockwave was created, sending the two backwards. Amara's shield broke, but thankfully the woman landed on a flower bed. At worst she'll be swore with a few bruises. Though the same can't be said for the large trooper. He ended up crashing hard against a building, falling face first onto the ground and didn't get back up. Moze runs up to her alley and gets her to stand up. "You ok?" She asked. Nodding her head, "Yeah. Nothing too serious."

"Cool... don't do that again." The Siren chuckles, "No promises." Over with Zane, the oldest member of the group has just finished up dealing with a few soldiers. The same with Kage. Now the area is clear, they all regroup and proceed down the mercantile.

After only thirty seconds of running, their progress is halted by more digisctuct torpedoes landing in front of them. Instead of being more soldiers, it was hovering robots painted with the Maliwan logo. Everyone readied themselves for another fight.

However it never came as the robot in the middle was suddenly stabbed in the chest by a sword from behind. In blinding speeds the robot's arms and head were cut off and the others follow suit. A few feet in front of them a figure appears out of thin air.

They're tall and lanky. Wearing a fully body suit that's white and wearing a helmet with a large black visor that covers their entire face. On each of their hand is four fingers. The person sheaths the sword behind them and looks at the slightly stunned Vault Hunters. "Hello warriors." They said in a whispery voice.

"Zero!" Zane exclaimed with a smile. "Been awhile you stealthy bastard." Zero turns his head so that he's looking at the Operative. A red smile emoji face appears over the visor. "Good to see you again Zane/ You've been silent for a long time/ Thought you might have finally died."

Cutting into the conversation between the two. "Did you just speak in haiku?" Amara asked the person as she's familiar with the poetry. Nodding their helmeted head, "Yes I did. Don't pay much attention to it. It goes in and out."

"Well anyway. Rhys sent us to meet up with you because you can help us gather some information about another Vault on the planet." Kage explained. Again Zero nods. "Maliwan's Gigamind will have the information we need. But first, you five are gonna help me raid a weapons depot just behind that energy dome field off to my right." The Vault Hunters all look and see the dome protecting a small area from enemy fire. "Are there good guns in the depot?" Asked Moze.

A sly emoji face appears over Zero's helmet. "Very good guns. Now, let's ruin Maliwan's day." The Assassin runs over to a shut gate and slices at the controls with sword. Causing the gate to open. "Hmmm." FL4K hummed all of sudden. Catching the attention of his friends. "What's the matter?" Asked Kage. Answering the blonde's question. "I'm not sure. But Zero feels familiar to me for some reason. Even though I think I've never met him before."

"Maybe you have but don't remember." Said Zane with a possibility. Nodding his hooded head, "That could be it. I haven't really had a proper maintenance since gaining self-awareness. Regardless, lets help out our new ally with the weapons depot. I want get my hands on some new guns." Now that was something they all could agree on.


	16. News

Hey my fellow borderlands fans, Dovahkiin here. I want to apologize for the lack of chapters for both of my Borderlands stories. I have lots on my plate right now and I just uploaded another possible long term story. I have two Five Nights at Freddy stories that will take up most of my time. But that's not the only reason why there's not much new chapters.

I've been lacking a motive to write new chapters because of the lack of transcripts for Borderlands 3. I have to watch gameplay footage to get the dialouge and that's a chore to sit through. It be easier for me if I can only just copy n paste the dialouge, but can't do that. The last reason is I'm waiting for the 4th Krieg DLC to come out and any future content.

I'll try my best to upload a new chapter if I can. Thank you for the support, it means a lot.


End file.
